


Lost On You

by EdgeofTheEdge



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Age Difference, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, Modern Era, Persephone - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeofTheEdge/pseuds/EdgeofTheEdge
Summary: This is a story that's been whirling around in my mind for some time now. It's very loosely based on the myth of Persephone and Hades, but with a modern take.The main players are Corinna - a 20-year old video game developer working for a massive company called Macedoni Inc. which is owned by three brothers, one of which is Hadrian - a 30-something billionaire that lives life too seriously and is burdened with the responsibilities of the company and his family.This is my first posting here, I haven't written for a long time and this is truly just for fun - I hope you like it!





	1. I'm on Fire

 

CH 1:

(Recommended listening: Lost on You by LP and I'm on Fire by Corey Harper)

 

~~~Hadrian~~~

 

The break room is not a place I frequent often throughout the day. In fact, the only time I ever go in there myself is in the early hours of the morning, when I know for sure there is no one else around - no one to bother me, engage in mindless chit chat with, and most importantly, no one to judge the fact that yes, the case of hazelnut creamer in the communal fridge is strictly off limits because it is **mine.**

 

But today is different. Today I find myself standing, mouth slightly agape at the fact that not only is someone else in the break room at this ungodly hour and using my personal hazelnut creamer stash, but she’s also completely unaware of the fact that I’m here at all. I watch her for a moment, as she neatly pours her cup of coffee and strolls back to the fridge, standing on her tiptoes to put the creamer back where she found it - all while humming happily.

 

Who is this girl? I’m not sure how to feel in this moment because the song she’s humming is so familiar to me that before I can stop myself, I ask, “Teenage Dirtbag?”

 

She spins around at my voice and jumps a little, letting out a surprised, “Oh!”

 

Taking a breath, she begins to laugh and replies, “You scared the crap out of me! I’m so sorry I thought I was alone in here - um, what was the question? Oh, uh - yes. Teenage Dirtbag. It was on in the car on my way in here today and I just can’t get it out of my head...”

 

I find myself watching her animated way of talking and am infinitely amused. At 5:30 in the morning, she is so full of life and radiating this warmth that I’ve never experienced from another person in my life. It’s intoxicating.

 

“Ah well, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just....not used to anyone else being here this early”

 

She smiles, leaning against the kitchen counter and takes a sip of her coffee before saying, “Let me guess - sales?”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“You work in sales, don’t you? I’m usually pretty good at guessing which department people belong to - so am I right?”

 

I realize quickly that this girl has no idea who I am and it’s very refreshing, “Um, yeah. Something like that...good guess”

 

“I knew it - your suit gave it away” She points out

 

“My suit?”

 

“Yeah. All you sales guys have the same look, more or less - slicked back hair, nice suit, expensive watch - the whole deal”

 

I chuckle lightly and make my way towards the fridge, “I didn’t realize I was so stereotypical”

 

She shrugs casually, “It’s not your fault, I just have a gift I guess”

 

“So is it my turn to guess what department you belong to?”

 

“Absolutely - go for it”

 

Pouring myself a cup of coffee and taking a moment to survey this delightful stranger, I finally began my assessment,  “Alright. Let’s see - flat shoes, so that means you probably spend a lot of time on your feet...you’re wearing a dress but seem too nice to be in advertising - and you’re in quite early, so I’m going to guess you’re... someone’s assistant?”

 

She raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, “Oh you’re really bad at this”

 

“Am I that far off?”

 

“Incredibly far - I’m a developer”

 

Genuinely shocked, I say, “Bullshit”

 

Straightening up, she seems unbothered, “It’s true - I’m here early because I need some quiet to get actual work done before the interns get in and start asking me a million questions - it’s my own fault though, I started here about a month ago and I think I’m the only developer that actually gives them more than a one word answer. The flat shoes, you’re right about - I spend a lot of time running around the Dev floor helping people out. And the dress? Well, it’s just easier to throw on a dress then have to figure out an outfit when I wake up at 4:00 in the morning”

 

I take a thoughtful sip of my coffee and reply, “Well, it seems you’ve got me beat...sorry, I don’t think I caught your name”

 

She looks at the hand I’ve extended to her for a second before taking it, her warm palm meeting my cold fingers, “Cori”

 

“Cori. I’m Hyde.”

 

“It’s been nice chatting with you Hyde.” She says and I believe her, “This has been fun, but I’ve got bugs that won’t fix themselves, so I have to go - I’ll see you around?”

 

I nod and watch her walk away, taking all the light in the room with her, but leaving behind a floral scent that I can’t quite place.

 

For the rest of the day, I catch myself thinking about her. How could a simple interaction that I would usually dread, actually be something I look back on fondly, wishing I’d made an effort to spend even more time talking to her? The day flies by and I haven’t exactly been productive, getting lost in thought every so often. I feel somehow more awake and alert than I’ve felt in a long time and yet, I can’t do anything about it because this girl is taking up every corner of my mind. Even worse, I can't put my thumb on that floral scent, it's driving me crazy because it's so familiar.

 

“Hadrian? **_Hello?_ **Anybody home?” Mindy, my executive assistant asks.

 

“I’ve asked you not to call me that” I remind her absentmindedly, coming back to reality

 

“You weren’t responding, what do you expect me to do?”

 

She’s got a point. I need to get it together, “Yes - sorry. Can you repeat what you were saying?”

 

Her expression is highly exasperated but she repeats herself in a monotone voice, “Your last meeting of the day is in five minutes with your brothers. The conference room on the 12th floor.”

 

“I hate that conference room, it’s so...transparent. I mean honestly, who makes a conference room out of glass instead of actual walls?”

 

“It’s the only one that was available so suck it up” Mindy replies, still annoyed, “And by the way, I can’t come over tonight”

 

I had completely forgotten that we had made plans but I don’t want to let on and deal with Mindy’s wrath, “Oh. Alright - we can reschedule later”

 

“Maybe” She says flirtatiously walking me over to the elevators, “And maybe not”.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I pinch the bridge of my nose, causing my glasses to slip, “For the last time, Zach, you cannot expense your personal spending while on business trips”

 

“What are you talking about?!” My oldest brother and CEO asks, playing innocent.

 

“Hooters?”

 

“Oh come on, some of the guys from the Miami office wanted to go out after work, it’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Then why didn’t you pay for it with your personal credit card?” I counter

 

“Because you and I both know that Helen watches my credit card statements like a hawk” Zach says, becoming stern at the thought of his wife

 

“Well that sounds like a **_you_** problem and not a **_me_**  problem” I shoot back in an equally contentious tone

 

“Alright both of you, relax” Our shared brother Nate says, playing his role as the youngest, chiming in but not bothering to stop leaning back casually in his chair, “Look - Hyde, can we expense it this time? And next time, Zach just take the team out to a less controversial spot and pay for it yourself - there. Done!”

 

“No. It doesn’t work that way. This last month alone, he has expenses for over fifteen thousand dollars!” I reply, raising my voice to make my point, “It’s irresponsible - you don’t have to stay in the best suite at the fanciest hotel in every city. The point of you travelling for work is to bring in advertisers that will generate more revenue for our company - not bleed us dry because you can’t fathom not travelling first class!”

 

“And you -” I continue, rounding on Nate, “are not any better. What the hell is The Topaz and why did it cost twelve thousand Euros to rent for a weekend when you were meeting with our European investors two weeks ago?”

 

Nate becomes red in the face and is about to launch into a tirade, but I cut him off,  “You know what - I don’t even want to hear it. I’m putting you both off company cards until you can prove that you’re responsible enough to use them. I’m the only one that gives a flying fuck about the financial state of this company while you two are treating it like an all access pass to gallivant and act like overgrown frat boys. Keep this up, and I’m getting your wives involved. I’m done.”

 

I collect my things, taking my reading glasses off and shoving them back in their case, before storming out to the hallway. I’m so caught up in my own raging thoughts that I don’t have time to stop my warpath, and collide with someone unlucky enough to be in my way.

 

“Oof!”, was the only sound I heard as papers fly into the air and a laptop crashes to the ground.

 

******************************************************************************************************************

~~~Corinna~~~

 

“It’s sprained - not too bad, stay off it for a few days and you should be fine” The medic tells me, pinning the compression wrap in place around my ankle. I nod in response and he give me an ice-pack before leaving me propped up on the couch in Hyde’s office.

 

And his office is - impressive, to say the least. It’s also certainly not the office of just a standard ‘sales guy’. Clearly I wasn’t looking hard enough - Hyde, in reality, is not just another run of the mill employee - he’s Hadrian Macedoni, as in Macedoni Inc., as in the name on the building that is owned and run by himself and his brothers. How did I not recognize him?! He’s only one third of the world’s most recognizable billionaires.

 

“Cori - again...I’m so, so sorry” He says, keeping his distance from me, standing behind his desk, as if he doesn't trust himself.

 

I shake my head, “Really, it’s fine. I wasn’t watching where I was going either.”

 

“But your laptop…” He starts

 

“Come on now, I’m a developer. I have everything backed up, I’ll get a loaner for the time being”

 

“Still…” he continues, nervously cracking his knuckles. It’s clear that he feels so terribly and was obviously not in a good frame of mind when we catastrophically collided. It’s hard to watch him this hard on himself at something that was clearly an accident. I have to give him something to take the burden off his chest.

 

“Well if you want to help me out - I can’t drive with my ankle like this. I’ll probably have to leave my car here overnight...if you could maybe call me a cab -”

 

“No, no, I’ll drive you home!” He says almost a little too enthusiastically, catching himself and quickly adjusting, “I mean - it’s the least I can do”

 

“You, personally?” I ask, not at all expecting that response

 

He doesn't answer my question and presses a button on his desk, moments later, his assistant strolls into the room.

 

“Yes?” She asks, clearly not happy to be summoned. I’m not surprised she can get away with having an attitude - she could easily be picked off of a runway, with her sharp, platinum blonde hair brushing her elbows and leather pencil skirt so tight, I’m not quite sure how she walks in it. As if having a sprained ankle wasn’t bad enough, I’m also looking at my own clothes and cursing myself for not making more of an effort at work.

 

Glancing at her long black nails rather than at Hyde, she waits for instruction.

 

“Please have an overnight parking pass put on the windshield of Cori’s car, I’ll be taking her home.” Hyde tells her while helping me up, placing one arm gingerly around my waist, helping me balance and lean on him for support to take the pressure off my injured foot.

 

I see his assistant’s eyes narrow, zeroing in on the hand at my waist, and she replies through gritted teeth, “Make and model?”

 

“Um, it’s the Green Volkswagen Beetle on P4” I let her know, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

 

She nods curtly and spins on her heel to briskly leave the room.

 

We walk slowly - or rather, Hyde walks and I hobble - to the elevator and when we get inside of it, I realize just how close we are. His hand on my waist feels like it’s burning with heat and I can feel my own hands getting clammy, while a tight feeling forms in the pit of my stomach. After what feels like forever, we reach the garage and luckily his car is parked immediately by the door.

 

The car itself is insanely beautiful and clearly a luxury vehicle. The black, shiny body is angular with tinted windows and the inside is lusciously comfortable, with plush seats and ample leg room. For the first time, I understand why people describe certain cars as sexy.

 

At Hyde’s request, I input my address in his GPS and we begin a quiet trip. How the hell am I going to explain to my roommate that not only have a hurt myself at work and left my car at my office, but also the CFO personally drove me home? This is beyond uncomfortable, I should have insisted on a cab. And the silence? It’s killing me! I’d turn on the radio but the dashboard of the car looks more complicated than I care to find out. This thing looks more like a high tech plane than a car.

 

I break the silence and ask what’s been on my mind, “So - Hyde...why didn’t you tell me you were...you know...you?”

 

He stares straight ahead, one hand on the steering wheel and the other lingering over the clutch.

 

“Well…” he starts slowly, shifting gears and I can feel the car responding, “To be completely honest, this morning, I found it amusing that you were so casual and comfortable with me. It was clear you weren’t aware of who I was exactly, and it felt...nice. You treated me like a regular person and not…”

 

“Not like one of the golden trio?” I finish for him

 

“Is that what people call us?” He asks with a cheeky smile

 

“You know it is” I shoot back, feeling brave, “And besides, if you had used your real name, I would have known who you were immediately, so that wasn’t exactly fair”

 

I see him wince slightly, “Very few people call me by my given name”

 

“Hadrian?” I ask, “Why? I think it’s unique and distinguished”

 

He smiles again, but there’s a hint of melancholy when he responds, “It’s outdated. Our mother was old fashioned. It’s how we ended up with names that make us sound like oil barons from the 1800’s. Zachariah, Nathaniel, Hadrian - it’s just easier to go by nicknames. Zach, Nate, Hyde.”

 

“Well - the three of you own one of the largest gaming and tech companies in the world - you might as well be modern day oil barons”

 

This makes him laugh and I think it’s the best laugh I’ve ever heard. Full and deep, just like his speaking voice, but freer.

 

“You have a good point - I’m sorry for not being honest right off the bat”

 

“That’s the second time you’ve apologized to me in less than twelve hours” I point out

 

“Yes, well, I promise not to apologize to you again any time soon” He replies, stopping at a red light and meeting my gaze.

 

I suddenly feel my cheeks flush and I shyly look down at my lap, picking at invisible lint on my dress. Our interaction this morning was brief and I had thought it likely to be a one time thing, but having the opportunity to talk to him for a longer span of time is proving to be easy, natural, and certainly enjoyable.

 

“I have to ask” I start, not looking up, “Why are you driving me home? I mean, you’re a literal billionaire - paying for my cab fare home would have been fine”

 

The light changes and he focuses back on the road, “Yes, but then we wouldn’t be having this conversation, would we?”

 

“That’s a good point”

 

“It’s not common for me, to be socializing. Usually my brothers do all the talking and schmoozing with clients, stakeholders, potential investors...employees”

 

“If that’s their job then what do you do?”

 

“I run the company” He explains simply, “Or rather, I make sure those two don’t burn it to the ground. That’s...that’s why I was in such a foul mood earlier, when I ran into you”

 

I nod, sensing his frustration, “That sounds like a lot of pressure”

 

He shrugs, “Well, if I really wanted to, I could buy them out, but when we started this company - we started it together. Split up the responsibilities equally. But when the money started rolling in they got a taste of fame and the limelight and got sidetracked”

 

“How long ago was that?” I ask, genuinely curious

 

He sighs deeply, “We started the company 15 years ago. Within the first 5 years we struggled but then it really took off and ever since, it’s been _unbelievably_ hectic.”

 

I look at him again, in more detail, and notice that he’s got a handful of silver hairs creeping out from within his otherwise jet black dome, caused by stress no doubt. His brow is relaxed but the lines of where it furrows implies that it happens often. His arm is tensed, a few veins and his muscles pressing against his exposed skin, steering the wheel expertly. My mouth feels suddenly dry.

 

“So, um...your assistant…” I inquire, shifting topics as he shifts gears

 

“Mindy?”

 

“Yeah.” I say and take a deep breath before continuing, “Is she more than your assistant?”

 

His face doesn’t change noticeably, but he takes a long time to reply, and when he does he simply says, “It’s complicated”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Why the interest?” He counters strategically

 

“I’m just curious” I lie

 

“It’s an awfully personal question”

 

“You kind of owe me one” I say, pointing to my ankle

 

“I thought the ride was my penance?”

 

“I changed my mind” I shrug and he smiles again, making me feel like the risk of the question is completely worth it.

 

He sighs and takes a contemplative moment once again before answering, “Mindy is a friend and a colleague - our relationship isn’t exactly platonic, but it’s not...exclusive. We have an...understanding”

 

It’s clear that he’s choosing his words carefully, and I don’t try to interrupt him as he continues to explain, “We tried the whole dating thing but it just didn’t work out - for several reasons”

 

“And now?” I probe gently

 

“And now, you’re home” He pivots and points out his window.

 

I decide not to push the conversation further, I’ve already been intrusive enough. Hyde gets out of the car and circles over to my side, opening the door and holding out a hand for me to take. Again, he steadies me at my waist and helps me get to the front door.

 

“Here we are” He says, a tinge of sadness in his voice, “Listen...I’m really so-”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, what about that promise you just made about not apologizing?” I tease

 

“Right. Yes...well then I won’t apologize. Instead I’ll just say, it’s a shame that this happened, whoever caused it is a despicable person, and I hope you have a speedy recovery.”

 

“Thanks” I say with a laugh and we stand there, in front of the door, as a silence falls between us.

 

This time, I look directly into his eyes and as I suspected, I’m immediately captivated. I’m acutely aware at how close we’re standing as one of Hyde’s hands moves from my waist to my lower back. My breath catches in my throat and maybe if I just take one step forward…

 

“Cor! Who is this? Oh my god, your foot! What happened?! Holy shit, whose car is that?!”

 

Bursting through the door, my roommate Diana bombards me with questions and effectively ruins the moment.

 

I clear my throat and answer, “This is Had- I mean, Hyde. We work together. I sprained my ankle, it’s a long story - can you help me inside?”

 

“Of course - thanks for driving her home, _Hyde_ ” She says, her voice dripping with mistrust as she takes me into our shared home and slamming the door in his face before I can properly say goodbye.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

~~~Hadrian~~~

 

 

Pulling into my own driveway, after a long drive from her home, I feel like I can exhale for the first time. My mind swirls with the possibilities of what could have happened if her roommate hadn’t interrupted us. She was about to close the gap in between us, albeit shakily, considering her injury. How would I have responded? It would be completely inappropriate to kiss her. I’ve known this girl for all of one day and the thought of kissing her consumes me. I rub my hands over my face and leave my car, walking into my home.

 

I’m startled at the door by massive paws reaching up to my shoulders.

 

“Cane, down boy” I tell him calmly, scratching behind his ear and letting him out to the vast back yard, where he is free to roam after a long day of guarding the house.

 

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and take it out, only now seeing the flurry of texts from Mindy:

 

_5:30 PM - Come over when you’re done dropping off that klutz…_

 

_6:03 PM - I’m wearing that red thing you like..._

 

_6:12 PM - Seriously, Hyde?_

 

_6:29 PM - Enough teasing, come over…_

 

_6:57 PM - Are you still with her??? ANSWER ME._

 

_7:08 PM - Get your own damn lunch tomorrow, asshole._

 

_7:21 PM - And go fuck yourself while you’re at it!_

 

I run a hand through my hair. No matter how much I’ve tried in the past with Mindy, she makes it explicitly clear that our relationship is out of mutual convenience and nothing more. Yet, when I find myself even mildly interested in someone else - she becomes possessive and volatile. I’ll deal with this tomorrow.

 

Closing Mindy’s messages, I see Cori’s address still in my phone’s GPS and an idea sprouts in my mind. I quickly fill Cane’s bowl and grab myself a beer before settling down in front of my computer, credit card at the ready.

 

******************************************

~~~Corinna~~~

 

 

“Dianaaaaa - the doooooorrrr!” I yell for the third time, but to no answer. Diana’s been at my beck and call for the past 48 hours but I’m sure she’s left me here for both our sanities, so she doesn’t kill me.

 

Damn it. I’m supposed to be staying off my foot.

 

Nonetheless, I hobble to the front door, holding onto the wall for support and open it to see a bouquet of flowers so big, the delivery man has to peek his head out from the side.

 

“Miss Desjardins?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“These are for you” he says putting the mass of flowers into my hands, “Wait -” He says and procures a large shiny black bag, handing it to me as well.

 

“What -” I try to ask, but he puts a hand up and jogs back to the delivery truck parked on the curb and gets another item, this time a box with a note taped to it.

 

My hands are full at this point, so I just point to the small table next to the door for him to place the box on.

 

“Um, do I need to sign anything?”

 

“No Miss! Have a good day!” He tells me with a quick wave and leaves.

 

Doing my best to balance, I go back inside, leaving the bag and box by the front door to find a suitable vase for the flowers. Their smell is overwhelming in the best way and I keep inhaling deeply as I arrange them. Black and dark purple Dahlias make up most of the bouquet with delicate Fuschias dripping from thin branches and deep red Roses creating even more fullness. Only the few white Thistle flowers stand out against the dark blooms.

 

Once I’m satisfied with the flowers, I grab the bag and box from their place by the door, and settle back into my place on the couch, carefully elevating my ankle before taking the note off the box to read it.

 

The handwritten note is equal parts elegant and messy, scrawled with rich black ink:

 

_Cori,_

 

_I hope you’re getting some much needed rest and recovering quickly - Maybe these new toys will help speed up the process?_

 

_P.S. This isn’t an apology gift, so you can’t get mad at me._

 

_-H_

 

I trace my hand over the note and smile to myself. Lifting the lid from the box first, I find a brand new cell phone, top of the line and coveted by anyone who keeps up with trends in mobile devices. Personally, I’ve been saving for months to get one just like it. I take it out of the box gingerly, not quite believing it. The back of the phone is matte black and has a custom engraving, a beautiful cursive “C”.

 

Thrilled with the phone, I nearly forget about the large bag. He said “toys” in his note, meaning more than one. Rummaging through the silver tissue paper I find another box, but I don’t need to open this one to know what’s inside. It’s a laptop - to replace the one broken in the fall, but this one is exponentially more expensive than my old one - and as far as I know, this model is sold out everywhere.

 

Suddenly, the new cell buzzes to life and it’s an incoming text from an unknown number. I open the message and it reads:

 

_Enjoying yourself?_

 

I bite my lip and type out an answer..

 

_I can’t accept this, it’s too much_

 

_Nonsense, it’s a replacement for the one I broke_

 

_And the phone?_

 

_I’m not going to lie, I saw the one you had and simply couldn’t let you go on walking around with that ancient thing_

 

_...and the flowers?_

 

_My mother always said gifts should be given in threes, flowers seemed appropriate considering your current condition_

 

_My mother always said not to trust strange men_

 

Shit. SHIT. Why did I say that? It’s certainly the truth but..

 

I’m such an idiot. We were having a perfectly nice conversation and now I ruined it.

 

A speech bubble pops up and disappears about four times, leaving me in complete agony, before he finally answers:

 

_Why do I get the feeling you don’t respond well to being told what to do?_

 

_You’d be right about that_

 

_I knew it. And I hope everything is suitable, working well?_

 

_It’s amazing. Really, I still think it’s too much…_

 

_Aren’t you the one that reminded me I’m a ‘literal billionaire’ - just let me be generous, it’ll make me feel better_

 

_Alright, but I have to say, out of everything - the flowers are my favourite_

 

_I was hoping you’d say that_

 

Smiling like a fool to myself, I barely register that Diana is standing over my shoulder reading my conversation.

 

“Is that the guy from the other night?”

 

I nearly jump out of my skin at her voice, “Excuse you! This is private!”

 

“You’re telling me” She says, gesturing at the bounty Hadrian sent me, “Do you have any idea who this guy even is?”

 

“Of course I do. He’s one the Macedoni brothers.”

 

“And what are they known for?” She asks expectantly

 

I’m not sure what she’s getting at, “Um...running the biggest gaming company in the world?”

 

Shaking her head, she tosses a magazine in my lap, Hadrian and his brothers on the cover with big splashy headlines:

 

**Macedoni brothers show off party yacht in ibiza!**

**Mistress tells all - secret lovechild?!**

**In court again - Macedoni Inc sued over intellectual property**

 

Diana starts her lecture, “Playboys. All three of them. And thieves! They’ve stolen other people’s game ideas and profited off of them! Not to mention the rumours of their seedy side businesses. These are not good people, Cori. And here you are, accepting gifts from one of them like it’s no big deal.”

 

“But -” I begin and she cuts me off, continuing her lecture.

 

“Don’t you find it a little odd that this man, who you barely know, is sending you expensive gifts and extravagant flowers?”

 

“He feels responsible…” I try to explain quietly

 

“Responsible or not, as soon as you’re able to get back on your feet, you’re returning these gifts - please don’t make me bring your mother into this”

 

My breath hitches in my throat at the mention of my mother and I nod. Diana is a friend, but she’s also the only reason I’ve been permitted to work and live so far away from home - my mother and hers are  dear old friends, she trusts her with my life, and Diana has always been like a protective big sister.

 

That being said, I hate the fact that she can just lord my mother over me as a threat - I’m not a child anymore, but everyone keeps treating me that way.

 

As she walks away, the phone buzzes again but I dare not look at it, muffling it with a pillow instead.

 

 


	2. Selfish, I Know

CH. 2:

 

(Recommended listening: Woman by Harry Styles and Broken by lovelytheband)

 

 

~~~Hadrian~~~

 

 

After only a few exchanges, she stops replying and I have to stop myself from sending more texts and coming off desperate. 

 

My last question to her goes unanswered:  _ Can I swing by tonight, just to check in and see how you’re doing? _

 

The door to my office loudly opens and Mindy saunters in, wearing an inappropriately low cut top for the workplace, a red bra peeking out from underneath. Earlier today she refused to get me my lunch for the third day in a row and spent the better part of the afternoon painting her nails instead of answering calls and emails like she’s supposed to. She dumps a stack of files and papers on my desk and then briskly walking out without a word. 

 

She thinks she’s punishing me for the other night, and in truth, it would have worked wonders in the past. By now we would have had a passive aggressive exchange, that would inevitably turn into a shouting match in my office, and rounded out with a rough makeup on my desk...or the copy room...or my private bathroom...or even my car.

 

But now? I couldn’t care less. Cori is all that fills my mind. 

 

I suppose I still owe Mindy an explanation, but then again, she hasn’t always shown me the same grace and kindness. If I had a nickel for every time she took her revenge by slashing my tires, purposely giving me the wrong notes before I go into a meeting, or flirting with one of my brothers in front of me - I’d be a trillionaire. I’m going to have to figure out a way to smooth things over with her so that we can continue to work together. Our history aside, she’s excellent at her job.

 

I shake my head in an attempt to clear it and grab the first file from the top. I quickly realize this isn’t a financial review - it’s an employee file. I’m about to buzz Mindy and tell her she mixed up the files but then I see the name at the top. 

 

**_Desjardins, Corinna_ **

 

Mindy did this on purpose. There’s something she wants me to find here, but it’s a huge invasion of privacy. Technically, only HR employees are permitted to see the details within these files - but considering the fact that I’m one of the top three executives, looking wouldn’t be prohibited per se…

 

My curiosity gets the better of me and I flip the file open, scanning the information within.

 

**_Employee Name: Desjardins, Corinna_ **

 

**_Employee ID Number: #995758_ **

 

**_Employment Status: Full Time_ **

 

**_Marital Status: Single_ **

 

**_Age: 20_ **

 

I shut the file abruptly by the fifth line. Twenty. She’s only twenty years old. She’s practically a child!

 

“You fucking idiot” I curse myself.

 

It’s the smack to the face I needed, bringing me back down to the harsh reality of the situation. Not only am I actively pursuing an employee at my own company, she’s also considerably younger than I am. I’d expect this from my own brothers, who barely try to hide their lust for younger women, even from their wives - but I hold myself to a higher standard.

 

How could I be so blind? Her face, her voice, nearly everything about her exudes youth and virtue. What I took as attempts at flirting were really just her kindness and innocence. I should have known when she didn’t instantly recognize me that she wasn’t feigning ignorance - she really, truly didn’t know because someone like me simply isn’t on her radar - it’s not like the average 20 year old reads Forbes or Business Insider Magazine.

 

The answer here is simple: I have to end this as soon as possible. The first day she’s back in the office, I swear to myself, that’s when I’ll take a permanent step back. It’s the only option.

 

As I slide the file away, pushing it to the side, Mindy appears once again.

 

“Find anything interesting?” She asks knowingly, leaning against the door - a wicked smile on her face.

 

An unexpected anger rises within me, “Get out”

 

“Oh come on, Hyde, jailbait isn’t your type anyway…” She says, thinking that our old pattern would be triggered by this information

 

“Get. Out.” I repeat, through gritted teeth this time and she straightens up, her joking demeanor now gone. She’s seen me speak to my brothers this way, to unreasonable stakeholders, to anyone threatening this company or my family - but never to her. 

 

“Hyde, I -”

 

“OUT!” I growl, raising my voice and she makes herself scarce, closing the door behind her. 

 

*******************************************************************************************************

 

~~~Corinna~~~

 

I can’t sleep. I haven’t been sleeping well at all for the past few nights. Part of me wants to blame my injury, but in reality, I know it’s because I keep thinking about him - Hadrian hasn’t reached out and it’s making me lose my mind. The fact that I’ve been using my new laptop to look up information on him whenever Diana is out of the house hasn’t helped either. I feel like a crazy stalker, but I can’t help myself - especially after I found several paparazzi photos of Hadrian, with what the tabloids describe as “a mystery stunning blonde” that I know to be Mindy. One thing that stood out was that none of the pictures showed him smiling - he looks downright miserable.

 

Taking the phone out from under my pillow where I’ve been hiding it, I decide to bite the bullet and reach out to him - it’s been nearly three days and my first day back in the office is tomorrow.

 

_Long time no talk…_

 

It takes him a while to respond, that dreaded speech bubble popping up and disappearing more times than I can count. Maybe I misread the signs? Were there signs at all? I’ve never really felt whatever this is before and I can't exactly talk to Diana about it - she doesn't even know Hyde but she has a deep dislike for him. I bite anxiously at the corner of my thumbnail and finally, he responds.

 

_Feeling better?_

 

_Much. I’ll be back in tomorrow!_

 

_That’s great - when you have some time, drop by my office, there’s something I want to talk to you about_

 

_Oh please don’t do that_

 

_What?_

 

_Everyone knows the worst thing you can do is tell someone ‘we need to talk’ and leave them hanging. Can you just tell me now?_

 

_I’d rather not..._

 

_What could it possibly be? Are you still feeling so guilty about my injury that you want to give me a promotion?_

 

_It’s too complicated to explain via text_

 

_Well now you’re just scaring me..._

 

Instead of a reply, the phone starts to buzz and I jump slightly. I swipe across the screen to answer.

 

“Hello?” I whisper, hoping Diana can’t hear me

 

“I’m sorry for calling so late - I just need to talk to you and you’re right, doing this can’t wait”

 

“Do what?”

 

“I think that we should...take a step back”

 

“From what exactly?”

 

“I just -” I can hear how much he’s struggling to express himself

 

“Did I do something wrong?” I ask, cutting him off, “I’m confused, I thought we were...getting to know each other?”

 

“Yes, but it’s inappropriate” He says bluntly

 

I can’t help but laugh, “I mean, the gifts were very generous, but I wouldn’t call it ‘inappropriate’ - you’re making it sound like you violated some code or something”

 

“I might as well have” He points out, not seeing the humour that I am

 

“Ok, can you please explain what you’re talking about?”

 

He sighs deeply, “I just...didn’t realize you’re so young”

 

I’m taken aback. This certainly wasn’t what I was expecting, “Wow - so it’s about...age? I’m still so confused. What does that have to do with anything?”

 

He sighs, “I feel like I’ve made a bad impression”

 

“The only impression you’re giving me is that you think we can’t get to know each other because you’re, what? Ten or so years older than me?”

 

“Twelve”

 

“Alright, twelve. You can’t be friends with someone younger than you?”

 

“Cori…” He starts gently, “I don’t think I could ever **_just_ ** be your friend”

 

“Oh” I say, finally understanding his meaning, “I see…”

 

“I’m really sorry. I began to pursue you immediately and didn’t even stop to take into consideration the many reasons it simply isn’t right”

 

“There’s more?” I ask, feeling my heart drop into my stomach

 

“You’re also my employee” He says pointing out the obvious.

 

“So is Mindy” I shoot back, feeling hurt

 

The other end is silent for a long time before he answers softly, “Which is why I can’t let it happen again”

 

I feel tears stinging my eyes and I don’t know why. I barely know this man! And yet here I am, feeling like a fool with a lump in my throat. “Consider it done, then. I’ll have all this stuff sent back to your office first thing in the morning”

 

“No” He says suddenly, “No, those were gifts. Please keep them”

 

“I don’t feel comfortable with that” I tell him candidly

 

“Then consider them a loan from the company”

 

“Fine, whatever” I reply dismissively, eager to get off the phone and end this conversation

 

“Cori, I’m really sorry - this is all my fault” He apologizes again, his voice muffled as if he’s covering his face with his hands

 

“See you around the office” I say and hang up.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************

 

~~~Hadrian~~~

 

Work is my only solace. After a brief dip into what I thought would be a real prospect at dating, I’ve come to the conclusion that it’s simply not for me. I should just stick to my original plan. Work my ass off, retire early and then hopefully find someone to settle down with who isn’t just after my money. It’s a good, decent plan. At least, I hope it is. The past two weeks have been brutal. My brothers are on my case about releasing their company credit cards - with the holidays coming up, they need them now more than ever. I refuse to give in, they have yet to prove that they can be trusted with company finances again.

 

The fact that sleep has evaded me isn’t helping either. Struggling with insomnia on and off for the past 15 years has just become a part of my normal life. I’ve fallen back into my old routine again seamlessly. Show up early, work, eat a crappy lunch in my office, keep working until it’s been dark out for several hours, go home, drink beer hoping to lull myself to sleep, fail miserably, stay up all night or get a few hours of restless sleep at best. Rinse and repeat.

 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I realize it’s nearly 8 o’clock. I attempt to rub the tiredness out of my eyes, but to no avail. I gather my things and make my way to the elevator.

 

It feels like it takes forever and when it finally dings and opens, it’s not empty.

 

Cori.

 

Unlike Mindy, who uses her clothing and looks to evoke lust and attraction - Cori is wearing what many affectionately call the "Dev Uniform" - jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and a backpack. And still, seeing her makes my heart flutter in a way that Mindy never evoked. Cori is looking at her phone intently...the phone I gave her...and has no idea I’m standing right in front of her. I clear my throat and enter the lift. She looks up with a friendly smile, quickly replacing it with a frown when she realizes it’s me.

 

“Long time no talk…” I start, mimicking the beginning of our last conversation.

 

“Mmm hmm” She barely replies, getting back to her phone

 

“Working late I see...”

 

She sighs, annoyed.

 

“Any plans for the weekend?” I try again

 

She doesn’t reply, tapping away at her screen, fully ignoring me now.

 

I can’t stand this uncomfortable silence and I don’t know if its the lack of sleep, the massive weight of guilt, or the sheer awkwardness of the situation, but I move swiftly and hit the emergency break button, bringing the elevator to a halt.

 

“I’m sorry” I say immediately, she looks up at me, her eyes wide in disbelief, “Can we talk?”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” She exclaims, the curse sounding foreign coming out of her mouth, it’s clear that swearing isn’t something she does regularly.

 

“I know this seems sudden, but I hate the way we left things…” I try to explain

 

“You’re insane” She says, frustrated and tries to press the button to bring the elevator back to life, but nothing happens. She waits a moment, but still nothing. She presses it furiously a few more times and finally exclaims, “Oh this is just perfect! Come on!”

 

“Fuck” I swear, “We’re stuck”

 

“Yes, thank you for that astute observation” She replies, her voice edged with sarcasm and bite.

 

“This wasn’t my intention -”

 

“Nothing ever seems to be” She shoots back, not giving me an inch of grace

 

I run a hand through my hair roughly, “I’m such a fuck up - I’ll fix this, just give me a minute”

 

Taking out my cell, I dial the number listed on the elevator door in case of situations like this one. An automated message plays back, telling me to leave as much information as possible and that someone would be on the way. There’s not much more that I can do.

 

I turn back to Cori, who is now sitting on the floor, head in her hands.

 

“Someone should be on their way - I’m not sure how long it will take, though.”

 

“Great. Fantastic. Thanks.” She says, from between her hands.

 

There’s nowhere to escape, I’ve truly outdone myself. I go to the opposite end of the elevator, not that it’s a massive space, and take off my jacket to also sit down.

 

“Have I mentioned how sorry I am?” I ask, sheepishly

 

“Just about a thousand times” Cori replies, annoyed

 

“I’m not sure how to have this conversation”

 

“There’s nothing to say. Just please, sit there silently until we get out of here. After that we can continue to be strangers to each other.”

 

“Cori…” I start, still not knowing how to go on, “Please, just hear me out”

 

She leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes, “You have two minutes before my patience runs out”

 

I jump at the chance, “Ok, ok - I can do two minutes. Look - I got caught up in...a moment with you. It was stupid and reckless and I don’t know, I thought maybe something could happen. I was moving way too quickly and again, it was dumb, but - “

 

“Oh my God, are you always this dense?” She asks, irritated at my spiel

 

“What?”

 

“We really could have just been friends Hyde. I wasn’t...looking for anything more than that. You just had to go and make it weird.”

 

“It wasn’t -”

 

“Your intention. I know. You thought...I don’t know, that you felt something for me? Which is so ridiculous. You barely know me. It really could have been a nice friendship” She finishes, shaking her head gently

 

“Can we try again?”

 

She looks at me for the first time directly, and sighs deeply, “Try what exactly?”

 

“To be friends? You’re absolutely right. I went off the deep end for no reason.”

 

She shrugs, softening, “We’re stuck here. I don’t really have that many options”

 

“I’ll take what I can get” I admit to her, “Should we do an icebreaker?”

 

Raising an eyebrow skeptically, she asks, “What, like 20 questions?”

 

“Sure. I’ll start. Ok let’s see. Twenty: How is your ankle?”

 

She scoffs but plays along, “Better, the swelling is almost completely gone and I’m not limping anymore. My turn?” She inquires and I nod, “Great. Ok, um, why are you here so late?”

 

“Ah, excellent question. I’m trying to tire myself out enough so that I might actually fall asleep tonight - I've got insomnia”

 

Her eyes soften at my answer and it makes my heart beat a little faster, but I can’t let on, so I continue, “Alright let’s see. Nineteen: Do you have any siblings?”

 

She shakes her head, “Nope. Just me. Well, Diana - my roommate who you briefly met, she’s like a big sister. Our Moms are best friends and we grew up together. We were even home schooled together for a while”

 

My eyebrows shoot up, “Home schooled? Wow.”

 

“What about you? Where did you go to school?” She asks, taking her turn.

 

“Boarding school pretty much as soon as I was old enough. Prep school after that. University - Ivy League. Started the business in my last year with my brothers. And that’s kind of it.” I list off for her and realizing I’ve never really had a break.

 

“Sounds like a dream” She says genuinely, not waiting for me to ask my obvious next question, she reveals her history to me, “Home schooled all the way through high school. Which I was done with by the time I was fourteen. Then went to the nearest College to get my computer science degree.. Finished that at seventeen. Did my interning and got my Masters, now I’m here...”

 

“Are you some kind of genius and this is the first I’m hearing about it?” I ask with wide eyes

 

She shrugs, “I had a lot of time on my hands. My childhood wasn’t exactly conventional. You’re down to seventeen questions by the way.”

 

“Sixteen - Unconventional how?” I press, captivated by this unexpected story

 

“Um, well. It was just me and my Mom. I never met my dad. All I know is that he left my Mom while she was still pregnant with me. She was - is - very protective for that reason, hence home school. I didn’t really have any friends except for Diana and my older cousins, but I rarely saw them. When I wasn’t studying or going to a million extracurricular activities or messing around with coding, I was helping my Mom at her business - she owns a garden works store. This is actually the longest I’ve been away from her, the three months that I’ve been here. She’s not that far away, I could get on a two-hour flight any time and go see her but I’m trying to be more independent...more adult” She finishes softly, hugging her knees to her chest.

 

I nod and decide not to pry any further, she’s already revealed so much about herself. She takes a deep breath and lets it go, turning to me, “Alright. My turn again. How exactly did you figure out my age? I never told you how old I am…”

 

The question hits me like a ton of bricks.

 

“Ah, yes...fair question…” I begin, and figure there’s no way to go around the truth in this one, “It was revealed to me by...Mindy. She was jealous, I think, that I was giving you attention. That being said, it was in your employee file - which I shouldn’t have looked at, I know. And for what feels like the millionth time...I’m sorry”

 

She nods, seeming to take this information in stride and her face is contemplative for a while before she asks, “So that’s all it took - learning how old, or rather, how young I am, and you nipped this whole...thing...between us in the bud?”

 

We lock eyes and hers are a deep brown, flaked with gold and amber, welling ever so slightly with moisture that, depending on my answer, could turn into full blown tears.

 

“I had to” I tell her plainly, trying to be a better version of myself for her sake

 

“No, you didn’t” She sniffs, “You know, I don’t have a lot of friends - I never did - and I’m not going to sit here and act like I didn’t feel something more for you, because for a moment I did, but more than that I was just excited that there was a possibility of someone new to hang out with, get to know, and maybe have a real friendship with. That’s always been really difficult for me. No one wants to be friends with the kid genius who is getting her Masters Degree. And anyone my age - well, they always treated me like some kind of...freak. I’ve always been around people older than me, I’m more comfortable around someone who is years ahead of me than someone my own age - but that feeling is rarely reciprocated. More often than not I’m just...alone.”

 

Her revealing this deep well of loneliness is enough to make my heart break and I just want to comfort her. Feeling bold, I slide over closer to her, putting one arm around her shoulders. To my surprise she leans her head against my chest and silently cries.

 

“I’m so, so sorry Cori. I really am. And we can be friends - truly. Nothing more, we’re both adults after all. There’s nothing wrong with that” I tell her, although not fully believing my own words.

 

She nods, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie and quietly replies “I’d like that”

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

 

~~~Corinna~~~

 

It’s been nearly two hours in this elevator but it feels like no time has passed by at all. Hadrian is sitting across from me, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons undone, and I’ve let my hair down out of the braid it was in, letting my scalp relax. We found the deck of cards in my backpack and we’ve actually been having fun, not bothered by the fact that we’re stuck here indefinitely.

 

“Alright, I will see your granola bar and 75 cents..and I will raise you…” He says looking around as something to add to the pot of our impromptu poker game, “My watch”

 

He slides it off his wrist and I nod my head, contemplating, “Feeling lucky, huh?”

 

The look on his face is unmoving and I know he’s trying not to show me any hints of what his cards hold. I take a good hard look at his face until I decide my next move.

 

“Ok. I’ll call” I continue, taking my own watch off my wrist. It’s not a Rolex like his, but it’s all I’ve got.

 

“Full house” He brags, laying his cards out in between us, “Queens over sevens”

 

“Oh wow, that’s a good hand” I say, pausing for dramatic effect, “But I’m pretty sure four of a kind beats a full house”

 

I toss my winning hand on top of his cards, the four Jacks staring up at him. He’s dumbfounded, his eye wide, and all he can say is, “You cheater!”

 

“Nope!” I say, rolling onto my back and giggling

 

“How?” He asks, looming over me, jokingly shaking my shoulders as I laugh harder

 

“Your poker face isn’t as good as you think it is” I tease

 

“Bullshit!” He says,his hands still on my shoulders, but his face closer than before

 

“You have a tell” My laughter has died down and my voice is softer now

 

“What is it?” He asks, searching my eyes with his deep dark ones and I’m very aware at how physically close we are

 

I shake my head, “No way, I’m not telling you that. I may be young but I’m not stupid”

 

“Oh come on, Cori” He prods, one hand snaking down to my side, tickling me and making me squirm

 

Just as I’m about to pinch his ribs and escape, there’s a loud groan from the elevator doors. We scramble to sit up and gather our things, the door opening slowly to reveal the elevator handyman, looking at us with a very telling expression on his face, “You kids alright?”

 

Hyde clears his throat, rolling down his sleeves and shrugging on his suit jacket, “Yes, thank you...luckily neither of us had to use the bathroom while we waited here for someone to release us”

 

It’s meant to scold the handyman and his company, for how much time it took them to get to us, but it just makes me burst out laughing at the thought of what he’s suggesting. He looks back over his shoulder at me and winks. If we hadn't just sworn to be just friends, I think my knees would have buckled. We leave the elevator, free of our temporary entrapment and walk together towards the garage, where our respective vehicles are parked.

 

When we get to my car, he stops and nervously looks down, shifting his feet before saying, “Thank you, Cori”

 

I’m taken slightly aback, “For what?”

 

“For giving me another chance. I don’t deserve it, but you’re simply too pure of heart to let me suffer so - thank you”

 

His words are not what I was expecting and I can feel my breath hitch as I look up at him and reply, “Well...I’m considering our renewed friendship as an opportunity”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah - next time, we’re playing for much higher stakes” I tell him teasingly, dangling his watch from my hand

 

He gives me a smile that’s equal parts wicked and alluring, taking the watch into his own hand slowly, both of us actively ignoring the obvious electricity as our skin brushes together.

 

I gulp and press the automatic lock release on my keys, “I should get going”

 

“See you tomorrow” He says, taking a step back and beginning the walk to his own car

 

“Wait - what do you mean?” I call after him

 

“Lunch!” He replies with no other explanation and I smile to myself, happy that we’ve been able to start again.

 

********************

 

~~~ Hadrian~~~

 

When I think back on what my days used to look like - always the same, caught up in the mundane prison of my own making, struggling to keep everything in order and carrying the stress of the entire company on my shoulders - I’d never go back to it.

 

Sure, I still have my job and responsibilities that are required of me, but for the past few weeks, my daily lunch date with Cori has reinvigorated and relaxed me all at once. Every day at 12:30 we meet at the front door of the building and walk to a nearby cafe or food truck, we talk and laugh and learn more about each other.

 

It’s the brightest moment of my day and today is no different. We sit across from one another at a small Taqueria, Cori chatting away animatedly, telling me about the game she’s been working on in her spare time. I try to listen, but all I can do is look at her in complete wonder. Her hair is down, which is uncommon, and she keeps tucking a loose strand behind her ear that simply won’t stay put. It’s the middle of winter and yet when I’m around her, it feels like being in the presence of a literal ray of sunshine. Her oversized sweater has shifted, exposing one of her shoulders as she talks and I become mesmerized by the cluster of freckles that trail across the ridge of her shoulder that leads to her clavicle.I find myself suddenly thirsty and take a large gulp of water.

 

Her giggle brings me back to our conversation as she says, “You haven’t heard a word I said, have you?”

 

“The salsa” I tell her, lying, “I can’t focus, it’s too spicy”

 

She shakes her head and reaches across the table, taking the last part of my taco and devouring it, licking the tips of her fingers in the process

 

What I would give to have those be **_my_ **  fingers...this train of thought isn't helping, more water is necessary.

 

She gives me a strange look, “You really can’t handle this? It’s mild!”

 

I’m still staring at her mouth when she starts talking again, “Well, listen…I wanted to ask you something…”

 

“Sure, go for it” I encourage

 

She takes a deep breath and says rapidly, “It’s my birthday tomorrow and Diana is throwing me a party because 21 is kind of a big deal and I told her the only way I’d let her do it is if I can invite whoever I want and so I was going to ask if maybe you want to come?”

 

I’m a little stunned to say the least but catch myself quickly, “Yes...yes of course I would”

 

She exhales finally, “Ok great! It’s going to be at this spot downtown...it’s called Granada?”

 

“I’ve never heard of it, but I’ll be there” I admit, probably because I almost never go out, but she doesn’t need to know that.

 

A wide grin spreads across her face and she claps her hands together happily, “Perfect!”

 

We gather our things to leave and just as we exit the taqueria, we come face to face with the last two people I want to see right now - my brothers.

 

Zach and Nate share the same amused expression as their eyes dart between myself and Cori, and then to each other. Sometimes I wonder if the two of them share a brain - it would explain so much.

 

“Hyde - you’re out of the office - how is that possible?” Nate asks sarcastically

 

“It seems he’s got a very good reason to get out and about” Zach answers, looking over Cori’s frame with greedy eyes, “Aren’t you going to introduce us to this divine creature?”

 

I grind my teeth together and stiffly reply, “Cori, these are my brothers - Zach and Nate. Cori is one of our developers”

 

“Nice to meet you” She says, holding out her hand politely for a handshake and Zach takes it first, followed by Nate.

 

“A developer? At _our_ company?” Nate muses out loud,

 

“Beautiful _and_ smart - what a killer combination” Zach adds, flirting heavily

 

“Oh, um - thank you?” Cori says uncomfortably and looks up at me

 

Without really thinking about it, I shift my body so that Cori is partly behind me, separated from my brothers and their inquiries - like two wolves circling a lamb.

 

“I have to admit, you look familiar Cori, is it possible that we’ve met before?” Zach presses on

 

“I don’t think so, sir”

 

“Oh please, call me Zach, no need for formalities” He insists, “Are you sure we haven’t met before? I never forget a face, especially one as lovely as yours...”

 

“I’m positive” She replies firmly, crossing her arms as my brothers continue to make this exchange uncomfortable with their glaring.

 

“Well, a delight as always you two, we have to run, I’m sitting in on a development meeting and we’re late” I lie, not giving them a chance to call me out on it, and put a hand on the back of Cori’s shoulder, guiding her away from my idiotic siblings.

 

We walk silently, side by side, and when we’re out of an earshot I say to her, “Sorry about my brothers”

 

She doesn’t reply right away. Instead, she simply puts her hand into the crook of my elbow and muses out loud, “I’m glad you’re nothing like them”

 

*********************************************

 


	3. Second Guessing

CH 3:   
(Recommended listening: Corazon by Maluma and Uh Huh by Julia Michaels)

 

~~~Hadrian~~~

Granada is not what I expected and I’m severely overdressed in my suit. I should have known better, Cori is turning 21, she’s not going to just go to a restaurant for a nice dinner and some wine. This is going to be a rager - shots of cheap liquor, loud music, and hazy lights in a dark cramped space. I should have known better. The theme here seems to be different shades of red - deep burgundy leather booths line the corners of the club, the stage where a DJ is raised above the crowd is draped in red velvet, and the black floors light up with red neon to the beat of the music.

Looking out into the crowd I spot Cori. She’s on theme, wearing a red dress that’s trimmed in an asymmetrical ruffle, exposing her toned legs and the open back revealing even more skin, covered only by a few thin straps. Her hair partly lifted while the rest of it cascades over her shoulder and she’s surrounded by people - laughing and enjoying herself. I’m completely out of place, sticking out like a sore thumb. I should leave and come up with a suitable excuse for not making it out. I’d only be making the night awkward for her and her friends if I stayed. I’ve made up my mind - I’m leaving.

“Hyde!” Her voice carries over the crowd and the music out of sheer excitement as she spots me

She runs over to where I am and throws her arms around my neck, hugging me close to her body. I can already smell the mix of bitter and sweet on her breath, probably some kind of cocktail, coupled with her signature floral fragrance. Cori nearly knocks me over, but I steady myself and hug her back, savouring the intimate moment. Pulling away slightly she looks into my eyes, her own pupils glassy with drink, and says, “I’m so happy you came”

I chuckle a bit, at the state of her, “Yes, well I just wanted to drop by and say ‘Happy Birthday’ before I head out”

“What?! No!” She exclaims, instantly upset

“I can’t stay” I try to convince her, “And the rest of your friends will be here for you to have fun with...you already are!”

She shakes her head dismissively at my words and hugs me closer to her again, her mouth grazing my earlobe as she whispers, “But I don’t care about them, I don’t even know most of those people, I want to have fun with **_you "_**

A shiver goes down my spine at her words and I’m left speechless as she grabs my hand with hers and leads me over to the group celebrating her. She makes some quick introductions but I don’t register them completely, still enamoured with everything about her tonight. The way she makes everyone around her feel special, even though this day is supposed to be about her, taking a moment to talk and laugh with them. After each interaction she comes back to me though, whispering in my ear an inside joke of ours or nudging at me to bring my attention to something funny happening around us. She lets her hand linger on my shoulder, comes up with excuses to touch my face, and I remind myself that she’s been drinking and any flirtation is purely fuelled by alcohol. I head to the bar to get myself a drink and think that maybe staying wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Oh. You again” A familiar voice says to me and I turn around to see Diana.

“Diana - having a good night?” I ask, trying to be polite, getting my drink from the bartender

“I _was_ ” She replies pointedly, “Have you met everyone?”

“I think so, yes” I tell her and look back at where Cori was, except she’s no longer alone.

Taking Cori’s hand and spinning her around several times, causing her dress to flutter, is a young, blonde, and freshly tanned man. He stops spinning her and brings her close to him, and they begin a dance that seems familiar to them, in tandem with the rhythmic Latin song the DJ has decided to play. She’s smiling widely and moving expertly to the music playing. He leads her across the dance floor, one hand balancing Cori’s while the other is placed firmly at the small of her back. I can feel my jaw tensing and Diana is standing next to me, grinning, almost triumphantly.

“That’s Paul” She answers without my asking, “My brother.”

I nod and try to speak without jealousy in my voice, “Cori mentioned that you grew up together...”

“Absolutely,” She continues, “The three of us did all our extracurricular activities together. Those two were dance partners for _**years**_ ”

When I simply nod without a verbal response, Diana decides to tell me more, suddenly feeling friendly, “You know, when Cori and I were little, we made a deal with our mothers. We’d go to dance classes under two conditions - one: we wanted to take the same martial arts classes as Paul and two: Paul had to also come to our dance classes with us. We argued that it was only fair and that they were only making us dance because we were girls. Cori has always been good at everything she does, but as it turns out, I was the one with a knack for Krav Maga and Paul was better in the ballroom, isn’t that funny?”

“Hysterical” I reply, monotonically. Paul and Cori continue to dance and my jealousy begins to fade because she just looks so...happy. This young and vibrant guy is certainly more suitable for her than I’ll ever be. They look like a couple that fits together effortlessly. Besides, I promised Cori that we would be friends - nothing more. I have no claim over her, no right to feel the way that I do. Acceptance of the situation comes quickly for me. I’d rather she be happy with someone else than have me pining after her, feelings unrequited. Taking one more glance, I see that I’m making the right decision - their dance has ended, Paul dramatically ending by dipping Cori over one arm and peals of her laughter can be heard over the music.

I turn back to Diana and say, “I have to go - tell Cori I hope she has a fantastic night, and give her this?”

Taking out a small box from inside my suit pocket, I give it to Diana and she nods, tucking it into her purse for safekeeping. Leaving the club, my feet feel like they’re made of lead and each step is heavier than the last, but I push myself to exit and leave the wistful thinking of ‘what if’ behind. I get to my car and rest my head on the roof, willing myself to get in and drive away.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” I chat to myself, now slamming my fist on the hood of the car, “You’re so fucking stupid, Hyde!”

“Hey! That’s my friend you’re talking about”

I stop my self inflicted torture and turn around slowly. Cori is standing in front of me, only a leather jacket covering her exposed skin in the cold winter air, her arms crossed, box in her hand.

“What are you doing?” I ask her softly

“I could ask you the same thing” She replies, raising an eyebrow.

“Um - well…” I start trying to come up something, but I’m cut off

“Cori, what the hell!” Paul comes stomping out of Granada, sees me and puffs out his chest, “Is this guy bothering you?”

He’s standing behind her and can’t tell what her expression is, but I nearly crack a smile as she dramatically rolls her eyes at his tone.

“I’m fine Paul, go back inside”

“Not gonna happen, little one” He says, standing firm and crossing his arms now

She bristles at the moniker he uses for her and spins around to face him, “Paul. Go back inside, I’m talking to my friend”

“Friend?” He snorts, sizing me up and I can feel a low rumbling rage in my chest. Paul is about three inches shorter than me, but more muscular and built. His sister mentioned that he’d been trained to fight but I’m guessing not intensively. I decide that if it comes down to it, I could easily take him down.

Cori’s voice brings me back to the situation at hand and she’s not having it either, the alcohol seemingly making her patience run thin, “I’m not going to tell you again - Go. Back. Inside.”

He brushes off her words and simply says, “You’re drunk, let’s go”

Grabbing her wrist, he pulls at her to leave and stubborn as she is, her small frame is no match for him. She’s lurched forward but then pulls back, “No!”

I consider this my cue to step in, closing the gap between myself and the two arguing friends, I gently place a hand over Paul’s where he’s got Cori held tightly, her small wrist struggling against him. Just loud enough so that he can hear me, but with a tone dangerously serious I say, “Enough. Let her go.”

Paul drops her wrist but grabs her waist instead, pulling her towards him roughly, placing her firmly between us, “Absolutely not. I suggest you get the fuck out here, you pretentious dick”

The rage builds, I feel it in my neck now, moving down my arms and into my hands, which I flex carefully.

“Paul - “ I start, trying to be civilized in the face of arrogance, giving him one last chance, but he cuts me off again by spitting at my shoes and that’s enough to have the rage fully encompass me now.

Before I can even raise my fist, a blur beneath us both moves and I realize it’s Cori. She steps on Paul’s foot sharply with her heeled shoe and simultaneously elbows him in the groin. He releases his hold on her and she spins around, slapping him across the face with all her might, before grabbing a clump of his hair at the root and bringing his slumped head to her level. Through her teeth she says, “Go back inside. Tell Diana I left with a friend. Do not follow us. Understood?”

He nods lightly, still bent over and clutching at his groin. Cori pushes him back, adjusts her dress, and looks back at me simply asking, “Shall we?”

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

~~~Corinna~~~

 

My eyes get wide as the waitress places the giant tower of nachos between us, my mouth watering and I reach for the cheesiest chip I can find. I’m definitely still buzzed, but I feel good, and the nachos are exactly what I needed right now. I close my eyes and let out a soft _mmmmm_ as I munch on our shared plate. Looking across from me, Hadrian isn’t moving to join me in eating, he just stares at me.

I take a sip of my water and casually ask, “Are you OK?”

He shakes his head, not saying no, but shaking the thoughts out of his head and he finally speaks for the first time since we left the club, his voice low so that only I can hear, “Care to tell me what the fuck happened back there?”

Letting out a breath through my nose out of amusement, usually I’d be more secretive about the extent of my abilities, but the booze makes me loosen up and I shrug, “I got bored of the talking and all the testosterone and macho crap, so I dealt with it”

“Dealt with it” He repeats the statement to himself and nods, “You know I could have - “

“Oh I know” I say, cutting him off with a wave of my hand, “But it’s better that I dealt with it. Paul won’t tell anyone that he got his ass handed to him by _little old me._ He might hold a grudge for a while, but he’ll get over it. I mean, what’s he going to do, tell on me? Anyway - eat! These are so good”

Pushing the giant plate towards him, I gesture for him to partake, but he doesn’t. Instead he looks me in the eye, searching for something and then says, “Where have you been all my life?”

This causes me to erupt in a fit of laughter, it catches me so off guard and I put a hand over my mouth partly to muffle the sound of my surprised laugh but also to conceal the fact that I’m mid-bite. He seems amused by my reaction and lets out a chuckle himself, shaking his head again and finally reaching for a chip. Our shared laughter dies down and he waves over the waitress, ordering two beers and two shots for us.

When she leaves our table again I ask, “Care to tell me why you were being weird and sneaking out to leave the party early?”

His face twists into an uncomfortable expression and he’s quiet for a moment before answering, “It just seemed like you were having fun and clubs aren’t really my thing, so…”

This time I shake my head, leaning back into the seat of my side of the booth, “I don’t buy it, pal. Try again”

He sighs, knowing I’ve got him figured out, “Alright - I was talking to Diana and she kind of...implied that you and Paul were...more than friends”

My eyes widen in disbelief and I can’t even laugh at the accusation because it’s so ridiculous, “Paul?! You’ve got to be kidding me! I’ve known Paul since we were little kids - you know what that means don’t you?”

He shakes his head and I continue, “If Diana is like a big sister to me, then Paul might as well be my brother! I saw him wet the bed well past an appropriate age. I saw him go through puberty and it was **not** pretty. He was a goth for a while. Let that sink in - I mean he really went for it. Dyed his hair black, had a fake septum nose ring, platform boots - the whole bit. Trust me, there is no way in hell I’d ever, _**ever**_ consider him more than a friend - I’ve simply seen too much, Hyde”

He laughs fully now at my description, his deep tone making me feel warm inside, and he says, “Well, nonetheless, you were happy and I was...out of place. Besides, it’s not like I didn’t show up at all”

Munching on another chip I contemplate his answer, “Fair enough, but I’m still confused about something... why would what Diana said bother you enough to leave?”

His adam’s apple bobs and he drags a hand across his face roughly, “Do I have to answer that?”

“Consider it my birthday present” I tell him, finding myself enjoying the fact that I’m making this big, powerful, intimidating businessman squirm in his seat like a highschooler.

“I already got you one of those” He points out, the small unopened box resting next to my glass of water, “Open that first”

Playing along, I slide the box in front of me and carefully pull at the folded corners of the silver wrapping. It comes undone easily and reveals a blue velvet box. I look up to meet Hyde’s graze, but his eyes don’t reveal anything, although he seems to be holding his breath. I open the top carefully and gasp slightly when I see what is within it. A single gold bangle is inside, about a quarter inch wide, the surface lined with small white diamonds and standing out amongst them are six evenly spaced red gemstones, shaped like teardrops. I take the bracelet in my hand gingerly and look it over in more detail, noticing that on the inner side of it, there’s an inscription:

_“There is no instinct, like that of the heart”_

Looking up at him again, I’m at a loss of words. I was so caught up in the sheer beauty of the bracelet that I didn’t even notice the waitress come by and drop off our drinks. He’s nervously picking at the label on his beer and finally says, “If - if you don’t like it, or it’s not your style...just let me know and I can - “

“Hadrian” I say softly, using his full name for the first time, “It’s...I’m...just, wow.”

He instantly relaxes and a wide smile breaks out on his face, “You like it?”

“I’ve never seen - much less owned - something so beautiful” I tell him honestly and look back down at the bracelet.

I only notice that he’s moved at all when he slides in next to me, in our small booth in this dive bar. He reaches for the bracelet and takes my wrist in his hand, his thumb brushing gently over the spot where Paul had so roughly grabbed me earlier tonight, a small bruise forming. He slips the bracelet over my hand and lets it fall delicately on my wrist, saying “I thought rubies suited you”

It might be the fact that I’ve been drinking or perhaps the fact that this gift and looking into Hyde’s deep, dark eyes makes me knees weak, but I can’t bring myself to say anything. I just stare at his mouth. More specifically his lips, the bottom one particularly full.

He keeps talking, tilting his head closer to mine, “The inscription is from a Lord Byron poem...just a reminder to always follow your heart”

Taking the two shots off the table, he hands me on and links his arm around mine once, bringing the shot glass up and saying “To your birthday and following your heart”

We clink the small glasses together awkwardly and tip the contents into our mouths. The taste is the perfect balance of sweet and bitter, a fruity lingering that I recognize as pomegranate juice. While he takes the glass back from me, placing it back on the table, I see my chance and decide to take it. Lunging forward, closing the space between us, I press my lips to his. At first, he’s surprised, I lunged at him after all - but then he kisses me back, gently bringing one hand to the side of my face, brushing my hair aside. I try to deepen the kiss but he pulls away slowly and rests his forehead against mine. I’m taking in a shallow breath waiting for him to say something and finally he speaks, “Cori…I don’t think...we can’t...”

His voice is full of conflict, I can see him fighting internally, battling his mind and his heart. This is so difficult for him and I just want him to relax, to enjoy the moment. I lean back in, slowly this time, lifting my head to his and I whisper right before kissing him again, “No more thinking”

**********************


	4. Your Touch

CH. 4

 

(Recommended Listening: Your Touch by The Black Keys and Black Sheep by Metric)

 

 

 

~~~Hadrian~~~

 

 

Time has stood still. Our surroundings have melted away. There is nothing, but this moment. What had started out as a gentle, sweet kiss has turned into an intense, hungry yearning for one another. She’s got one hand on my shoulder, the other grasping at the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. My own hands have found her waist and the small of her back, pushing her up against me. It’s only when Cori lets out a small content sigh between kisses and the taste of a pomegranate chaser still lingers on her lips, that a renegade negative thought runs through my mind. 

 

I pull away slowly from her, holding her at arms length, “Cori...are you..alright?”

 

She gives me a perplexed look, “What do you mean?”

 

“I just want to make sure you’re not still drunk”

 

“You don’t think I’d be kissing you otherwise?” She asks, thoroughly amused

 

“Well I figured I’d check in now, rather than when things get more...intense” I reply, choosing my words carefully.

 

She giggles at my implication and leans back into me, pressing her body right up against mine and whispers in my ear, “I’ve had a few drinks, it’s true...but if anything, it’s been liquid courage.”

 

“I thought you wanted us to be friends and nothing more?” I murmur back, getting lost in her familiar floral scent again

 

“I changed my mind” She says, the tone of lust filling her soft voice, “I want  **_more_ ** ”

 

“I’m going to hold you to that, you know”

 

“As long as you hold me” She quips quickly

 

Cradling her face in my palm, I use my other hand to fish the pins holding up part of her hair, letting it tumble loose around her shoulders. I bring her face to mine and brush my lips against hers again before leaning away once more to look her in the eyes, knowing that the truth lies within them. I’ve seen many girls - more than I’m proud to admit - look at me with wanting in their eyes, but when I lock my gaze with Cori’s, there’s more. It’s not just wanting, it’s trust and light and hope. 

 

Her phone buzzes loudly on the table and interrupts our moment, “Damn it”

 

“Who is it?”

 

Her face drops as she reads her incoming message, “It’s Diana, she’s telling me that I need to get back home immediately”

 

“Do you have a curfew or something?” I ask, checking my watch for the time, it’s only half past midnight

 

“No...nothing like that but - damn it!” She says again, biting her bottom lip nervously

 

“Cori, what’s going on?”

 

She sighs, clearly annoyed, “Apparently Diana had a surprise waiting for me at home and because I left with you, it got ruined…”

 

“I had no idea…” I tell her, feeling fully responsible

 

“It’s not your fault” She reassures me, “It’s mine...I should have figured it out”

 

“What was the surprise?”

 

“My mother” Cori says, texting furiously with Diana, “She flew my mother in as a surprise for me and now she told her I’m with you and it’s going to be a whole thing”

 

I can see how frustrated and guilty she feels at the whole situation, “It’s ok - I’ll drive you home, everything will be fine”

 

She nods, defeated, and I leave some money on the table quickly as we exit and make our way to my car. On the drive back to her house, Cori is quiet and contemplative, but her knee bounces rapidly, revealing her inner turmoil. 

 

“Is your Mom upset?” I ask, trying to gauge the situation

 

Cori exhales the breath she was holding in and explains, “You know how I said my Mom is protective? Well she’s especially protective when it comes to boys”

 

“That’s understandable”

 

“No - she’s completely unreasonable. Paul was the only boy I was allowed to be around for pretty much my whole childhood and even then, when we got to be teens, she was always giving him warnings and making sure he wasn’t inappropriate or anything. It got to be so...suffocating sometimes. I mean, it’s not like there were boys my age when I was getting my degree, but any male that even talked to me she considered a threat. I’ve never even…” She trails off not finishing her sentence, her voice breaking a bit and I can tell she’s about to cry.

 

“Never what?” I inquire gently

 

Looking at her hands in her lap, Cori mumbles, “I’ve never even had a boyfriend”

 

While keeping my eyes on the road, I reach over and take one of her hands in mine, “Listen, there’s nothing wrong with that. I didn’t have my first girlfriend until I was twenty-two - I went to an all boys boarding school AND prep school, remember?”

 

She sniffles and nods, letting me continue, “I also had two, much better looking and socially active brothers to compete with. Girls thought I was weird and nerdy and they weren’t wrong. A double major in Math and Finance didn’t make me sexy to anyone at University, I promise you”

 

She laughs this time, tracing a small circle with her thumb around my knuckle, and replies quietly, “I think you’re sexy”

 

It’s my turn to laugh, “The feeling is mutual. That dress nearly killed me on site when I first saw you tonight”

 

“This old thing?” She jokes and I catch a glimpse of red flushing her cheeks.

 

“Absolutely” I tell her, “And as far as this whole thing with your Mom goes - I don’t know about your whole dynamic, but you’re an adult now. You live out here with a roommate, you have a full time job, you’re more adult than a lot of people I know much older than you, and I’m including myself in that. She’ll always be protective, she’s your Mom, but you can take care of yourself and make your own decisions about who you want to spend time with”

 

She nods, agreeing with me, “You’re right - I guess I’m just going to have to have a really honest conversation with her. It’s been a long time coming - she can’t coddle me forever”

 

“Exactly” I tell her, hoping I’ve been reassuring, and I lift our joined hands up, placing a small kiss on the back of her palm. 

 

Pulling up to her house, I see that she’s got a whole waiting party consisting of Paul, Diana, and a woman who looks almost exactly like Cori, but taller and with fair colouring. They are very obviously not happy with the situation at hand.

 

I wouldn’t want to face those three on my own, much less let Cori walk into it willingly, “Do you want me to go in with you?”

 

She shakes her head, “No, that’s ok. I can handle them - you don’t need to go into the lion’s den for me”

 

“Call me after?”

 

“Of course” She promises and gives me one of her signature smiles, the remnants of a few stray tears still stained on her cheek. I’m tempted to kiss her again but with the current audience we have, I decide against it. Instead, I bring her knuckles to my lips again and kiss them, “You’ve got this”

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

~~~Corinna~~~

 

My mother, usually so serene and full of light, now paces in front of me angrily in my own living room, making me feel like a little girl who broke the rules. I focus on my nails, picking at the skin around them while she rants and raves.

 

“Diana goes out of her way to plan a perfectly lovely birthday for you, she flies me out here on her own dime, and how do you show your gratitude? You leave! _With some stranger!_ And you were violent with Paul! Who are you? Because you’re certainly not the girl I raised. The Corinna I raised would never make a scene like this, nonetheless run off with some man you barely know. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?!”

 

Looking up for the first time, I lock eyes with my mother and say as calmly as I can, “I’m not sure what story Diana told you, but that’s not what happened”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes, really” I shoot back, my tone becoming pointed

 

An incredulous look crosses my mother’s face, “Please. Enlighten me”

 

“First of all - Hyde isn’t some random guy that I don’t know. He’s my friend, Mama. We work together. And did Diana mention how rude she was to him? Or how disrespectful Paul was - spitting at him and being aggressive for no reason? No. I bet she didn’t tell you any of those things. I left because - as nice of a gesture as it was - I didn’t ask for a party and I didn’t even know most of the people there. So yes, I left with the one person I actually wanted there - my only real friend”

 

“I don’t think you’re being entirely truthful, Corinna”

 

“Of course I am” I insist

 

“No, you are most certainly not. Diana told me all about this supposed friend of yours - you’re not just colleagues are you?”

 

“Technically, he is my boss” I say through gritted teeth. Heat rises to my face, not out of shame, but anger. Diana is such a traitor - I will never forgive her for this.

 

“And twice your age!” My mother says raising her voice

 

“That’s a lie!” I shoot back, “And why does it matter?!”

 

“He’s clearly a predator!” She retorts, yelling now, 

 

“No, he isn’t”

 

“What else could he want with a girl your age?!”

 

“It’s none of your business who I spend my time with!” I yell back, remembering the pep talk Hyde gave me

 

“The hell it isn’t! I am your mother!”

 

“I’m an adult, not a child!”

 

“Not everyone has good intentions, Corinna - you don’t know anything about the real world!”

 

“ **AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!** ” I scream at my mother for the first time in my life, losing all hope of having a civilized discussion. 

 

She’s taken aback, a hand clutching at her chest, staring at me in disbelief. There is a palpable silence between us - even Diana and Paul who were clearly eavesdropping in the kitchen don’t dare make a sound. I stand up, angry tears rolling freely down my face and I mentally curse myself for having such little control over my tear ducts. 

 

“Mama” I start, “I have lived by your rules under your roof my whole life. I never once complained or rebelled. I’ve followed your plan for me to the letter...but now, I’m all grown up, and you might not be ready to hear it, but it’s the truth: It’s time for me to live my life the way I see fit. You don’t get to hold me under your thumb anymore. I’m really sorry, Mama, that it came to this, but I just...I can’t keeping living the way you want me to forever”

 

With that I grab my purse and keys and run out the door, jumping into my car and driving away before anyone can stop me. It’s simultaneously the most freeing and terrifying feeling in the world. I have no idea where I’m going to go now. It’s nearly two in the morning and the streets are all but empty. Driving around I realize that I’ve subconsciously brought myself back to the dive bar where Hadrian and I were not too long ago, although it feels like a lifetime has passed between that happy moment and this dramatic one. Parking just outside of it, I wrack my brain, trying to figure out where I can go. Outside of Diana, I don’t really know anyone well enough to call them up and ask if I can crash on their couch for the night. Part of me considers going back home, but I can’t face my mother after our blowout. She’s already called me so many times that I had to silence my phone completely. 

 

I watch as small, wet snowflakes start to sprinkle my windshield and I shiver at the sudden cold, my leather jacket forgotten at home. My phone buzzes again and this time it’s Diana, begging me to come back. Throwing the phone in the passenger side seat, an idea springs to my mind. Opening my glove compartment, I dig through it until I find the box that held my phone when it was originally sent to me by Hadrian. I had the full intention of returning the phone to him, but he had insisted I keep it. The packaging has a return address on it and it’s not the same as the office, so this must be his home address. Punching the information into my phone’s GPS, I mount it on my dashboard and begin the drive. Oddly enough, my GPS doesn’t recognize the information I’ve inputted and the address doesn’t lead to an exact location, but more of a general area.

 

“Where the hell is this place” I say out loud, following the directions down a single lane road, winding past a “NO ENTRY” sign. I push forward until I come to an impossibly high black iron gate. There’s an intercom system and I pull up next to it, rolling down my window and pressing the buzzer. I really hope I’m in the right place and not in the hideaway of a serial killer. After about four rings there's a crackling noise and Hadrian’s unmistakable deep voice comes through the speaker, “Hello?”

 

“Hyde? It’s Cori -” I don’t even finish speaking and the gates begin to automatically open, allowing me to drive through slowly. 

 

The long driveway is practically a mile long, but I can see that it leads to a modern looking, one level, sprawling estate. The entire exterior is a matte black - it’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen. Structurally, the home is much more square than a traditional house and has a few tinted windows that go from the floor to the ceiling. What catches my attention the most, however, are the solar panels on the roof, there’s enough of them to make me think that there’s more to Hadrian’s home than meets the eye. 

 

Pulling up to the front door, I see that he’s already waiting for me, the light from inside his home illuminating him as he stands in the doorway. I’m not used to seeing him in anything but a suit, or at the very least, a dress shirt and some dark wash jeans, but he’s standing there now in just a pair of black joggers and a t-shirt that hugs his chest, his hair messy and out of it’s usual slicked back style. He’s never looked better.

 

“Holy shit, it’s snowing - come inside” He urges as I get out of my car. I run up to him and wrap my arms around his middle, instantly feeling relieved.

 

He takes me inside his home, and I was right in my assessment - the house is breathtaking, built so that it’s really two, or possibly even three split levels, carved into the side of a cliff with an impeccable view of the ocean. On top of that, it’s completely high tech, with lights turning on automatically as we make our way into the living room, where beautiful plush couches wait for us.

 

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well?” He asks me tentatively, bringing the softest blanket I’ve ever felt around my shoulders. I can’t really bring myself to say anything, feeling completely numb, I just shake my head in response.

 

He brings me in for a strong hug and I feel him place a kiss on top of my head before he says, “It’s late - you should get some sleep”

 

“Thanks for letting me sleep here - this couch is nicer than my bed” I say, speaking for the first time, trying to make light of the situation

 

“Oh no - I wouldn’t let you sleep here. I have guest bedrooms - come on” He says, pulling me to my feet. I hold on the warm blanket around me and follow him around what I can only really refer to as a mansion, rather than a house. He takes me up a flight of stairs and down a hallway that I realize as I walk with my bare feet, has heated floors. We stop in front of a door and Hadrian opens it to reveal a gorgeous bedroom. It’s complete with a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall, a vanity and full length mirror, tasteful art pieces on the walls and a four poster king sized bed practically calling my name.

 

“Whoa - this is…”

 

“Suitable for the night?” He finishes for me

 

“More than suitable” 

 

“Good - there should be a few of my t-shirts in the closet, feel free to help yourself if you want to sleep in one. There’s also a button here, next to the light switch if you want to draw the blackout blinds and if you need anything else, I’m just a short walk away at the end of the hallway”

 

I take a few steps in and turn around to face him, “Thank you, again”

 

“Don’t mention it” He shrugs as if this is the most normal thing in the world. He leaves me then, closing the door behind him, and I’m left to my own thoughts, still not fully grasping that I’m actually inside his house and inside this room.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

 


	5. Cold Nights & Sunday Mornings

Ch. 5

Recommended Listening: Hold My Girl (George Ezra) and Sweet Creature (Harry Styles)

 

 

 

 

 

~~~Hadrian~~

As usual, I can’t sleep. Even before Cori showed up here, I was struggling to get my mind to become quiet enough so that I could get some rest. All the issues with the business and my brothers aren’t getting any better and I’m running out of options. On top of that, knowing that Cori’s just down the hall has somehow made it all more complicated. Seeing the defeated look on her face and her tight embrace when she arrived - she trusts me and all I want to do is make the pain go away for her. It makes my heart ache, knowing that there probably isn’t anything I can do to make the situation better. These thoughts toss around in my head, wracking my brain for a solution to any one of the many problems occurring in my life but I’m coming up with nothing. I glance over at the alarm clock on my bedside table and I see that it reads quarter to three in the morning. Vaguely, I hear shuffling footsteps in the hallway and then they stop right outside my door, followed by a soft knock.

 

I get up out of my bed and cross the room to the door, opening it to find Cori standing there with Cane sitting next to her, waist height to her small frame and looking up at her lovingly and she absent-mindedly scratches the top of his head. She’s in one of my old t-shirts, the grey fabric tight around her hips and skimming her thighs. I feel my breath catch in my throat. In the dress she was wearing earlier, it was certainly flattering and showed off her body beautifully, but now with my shirt on her and not much else, it’s somehow more irresistible. She looks up at me with an unsure look on her face, “Did I wake you up?”

 

“No, no” I reply quickly, “Not at all - everything ok? I see you’ve met Cane - is he bothering you?”

 

“This guy? He’s the sweetest”

 

“He must like you if he’s behaving himself this well”

 

“I like him a lot too, he’s like a big cuddly teddy bear”

 

It’s the first time I’ve ever heard someone describe an Italian Mastiff that way - usually the words that come to mind are dangerous, giant, intimidating, scary...but cuddly? Not typical. But then again, Cori never ceases to surprise me in the most delightful ways. She falls silent again and seems to be hesitating to verbalize what she wants to say. 

 

Finally she speaks, “W-would it be weird if...I mean if you’re ok with it...I was wondering if…”

 

I don’t wait for her to answer, I simply move aside and let her come into my room. She smiles tentatively but enters quickly, practically running across the floor to get into the bed. I stop Cane before he walks in behind her, he knows better than that. He lets out a huff and retreats down the hallway and back to his own space. I go back into my room and join Cori under the covers.

 

“Trouble sleeping?” I ask

 

“I don’t mean to intrude, but I just really don’t want to be alone tonight”

 

“I know the feeling” I tell her, dismissing her worries, “And my bed is big enough for both of us to have plenty of room”

 

The distance between us on my California King bed is so that we’re not touching, facing one another, chemistry buzzing in the empty space like electricity. She reaches out in a moment of tenderness, closing the space between us, and cups my cheek with her small hand, brushing a thumb gently underneath my eye, where I know the skin has become dark with lack of rest.

 

“When’s the last time you got a good night’s sleep?” She asks

 

Her touch sends a delightful shiver through my whole body, “I don’t remember”

 

“There’s something on your mind, keeping you awake - right?”

 

“Yeah” I reply, not elaborating

 

“I’m all ears” 

 

“It’s just boring business stuff”

 

“I want to hear about it”

 

“Why?”

 

“It helps to verbalize what’s going on up there, getting it out in the open”, She says, tapping two fingers gently at my temple.

 

“Alright…” I take a deep breath and start trying to find the words, “My brothers are...making things difficult. They’re checked out completely. They don’t really care about the ins and outs of the company, as long as it makes them money that they can spend on stupid shit”

 

“And you’re feeling overwhelmed?”

 

“Not just that. It’s like talking to two brick walls - they refuse to accept the fact that, frankly, our company isn’t in a great place. The reputation that they’ve created for themselves has made it incredibly difficult for us to get advertisers, not to mention our stakeholders are pissed because our stock has been declining steadily for a while now. They’ve been living this lifestyle for too long now, though, and I don’t think they full grasp how serious it’s gotten, they just expect me to figure it out and fix it.  I’ve tried everything - cutting costs and making changes but it’s not enough. Our last few games have been colossal flops. People are losing interest in what we have to offer...It’s like being in quicksand, all these problems at once, and I’m just rapidly sinking, with no way out…”

 

“What does that mean for the company?”

 

“I don’t know...we might have to sell it. Or let it fold - declare bankruptcy eventually. Neither option is great.” I admit, rolling onto my back and running my hands roughly over my face.

 

“Hadrian” She starts, using my full name firmly, but gently at the same time, “You can figure this out - what about a new game?”

 

“It would have to be something completely new and addictive”

 

“I might...I might have something” She says shyly

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That game I was telling you about, that I’ve been working on? It’s ready for beta testing. I’ve had a couple interns try it out and they love it. It’s basically a mish-mash of puzzle, strategy, and quest games.”

 

I roll back over to face her, propping myself up on one elbow, “Really?”

 

“Sure, I can show it to you next time we’re in the office - it’s a dinky little game but it’s fun and people seem to like it...It’s yours if you want it”

 

“I can’t do that, you’ve been working on it for ages”

 

“It’s not my only pet project, besides, I won’t take you to court over it if it becomes a huge success”

 

I groan, “You heard about those court cases, huh?”

 

“Yeah...how much of all that is true?”

 

“Most of them are bullshit claims and get thrown out, there’s been a select few where we’ve had to settle, disgruntled former employees who felt they didn’t get a big enough piece of the pie when the games they worked on got big”

 

“I figured as much, those tabloids are mostly just gossip and lies anyway”

 

I squeeze my eyes closed, “You read the stories?”

 

Sheepishly, she says, “Diana kind of...brought them to my attention. Although, to be fair, the majority of them were about your brothers, but y’know…”

 

“Guilty by association” I finish for her and avoid her gaze

 

“You’re not like them, I know that - you don’t have to prove anything to me” Scooting closer and surprising me, she leans over and places a small feather light kiss on my cheekbone.

 

“What was that for?” I ask, nearly breathless

 

“For everything. For tonight. For letting me come here and totally invade your space”

 

“It’s a welcome invasion” Feeling bold, I wrap an arm around her waist and bring her closer to me, into the crook of my arm. She cuddles up gladly, placing her head and a hand on my chest. We lay together quietly for a moment, and then she speaks in a soft voice.

 

“Hadrian...what is this? What are we doing?”

 

“You know, I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I think that we are in fact cuddling”

 

She smacks my chest lightly and laughs, “That’s not what I mean and you know it”

 

“I know, I know”, I tell her, stroking her hair in a smooth, slow rhythm, “Do you remember when I told you I didn’t think I could ever  **_just_ ** be your friend and nothing more?”

 

“Yes, of course”

 

“I meant it - Cori, the way that I feel about you scares the crap out of me. I’ve only felt this way once before and it didn’t end well. It took me years to recover and I don’t want to really get into it now, but my point is that...When I’m with you it feels easy. Simple. Like it’s the most natural thing in the world.”

 

“But…?” She asks, sensing that there’s more

 

“But it’s not fair of me to put all of that on you. Like it or not, our age difference is going to be controversial. You’re twenty-one, you have the world at your feet, you could snap your finger and have any man you want - and you should. I’m thirty two, with a failing company and a bad reputation. I just don’t want you to...chose me and feel like you’re missing out. Like you’ve  _ settled _ ”

 

She stares at me for a moment, her face expressionless, not giving me any indication as to what she’s thinking. Then, she says, “That’s the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard”

 

“What?” I ask, laughing despite myself at the shock of her cussing

 

“Hadrian, I want this. I want you. You make me feel...like I’m really living for the first time. Everything was so muted before you came into my life. I was on autopilot just doing what everyone else told me to do. But then there’s you. You look at me like I’m a brilliant, amazing,  **woman** . You make me feel like I can do anything. And the fact that you’re a great kisser certainly helps. If anything - you’d be the one settling for me. People are going to think that I’m some kind of wannabe sugar baby when in reality I’m just a girl who likes a guy and hopes that he doesn’t mind that I’m...inexperienced”

 

She whispers the last word and I tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “So it seems we’ve both got some self-worth issues.”

 

“I guess you could say that...”

 

“Here’s what I think” I start, her revelation making me realize that there’s no point in fighting this any longer, “I think we shouldn’t care what anyone else says or thinks - we obviously like each other and that’s all that matters. As for the experience, or lack thereof, it doesn’t matter. Let’s take it slow and just see how it goes”

 

She smiles and holds her bottom lip in between her teeth, “Really? Just like that?”

 

“Just like that” I assure her, and to drive my point home, I plant a kiss on her.

  
  


********************************************************************************************

~~~Corinna~~~

There’s light pouring in through a crack in the curtains and it wakes me up slowly. I look around and realize where I am. With Hyde, in his bed. To my right, he’s still sleeping, his dark hair messy and his mouth parted slightly, snoring softly. I’m not sure how long we stayed up alternating between kissing and talking but it was divine. He must sense that I’m awake because he peaks through one eye and looks at me for a moment before reaching out and bringing me to him, my back to his front. He inhales deeply and lets out an adorable  _ mmmmm _ noise.

 

“How do you always smell so good?” He mumbles, still half asleep

 

I can’t help but smile, “It’s rose water, I use it in my hair”

 

“I’ve been trying to place that scent since I met you, it’s been driving me insane”

 

Tracing small circles with my nail on the back of his hand resting on my hip, I feel myself compelled to be free with my incoming thoughts, “I could stay here like this all day”

 

“Mmmm” He says in the affirmative, taking in another deep breath of my scalp, “We’ll have to get up eventually”

 

I’m about to answer him but before I can, my stomach grumbles in a rather loud and unladylike kind of way and it results in a row rumbling chuckle from Hyde. The warmth his body was providing for me is gone now, as he slides out the bed and goes into his closet, producing a sleek black robe for me, holding it open in front me to slide my arms into it. I do wordlessly, backing into the delicate silk material and Hyde takes the liberty of wrapping it around me, securing the belt at my waist, and sneaking a quick kiss onto my shoulder before taking my hand and leading me out of his bedroom and down the hall into the kitchen. 

 

Sweet, darling Cane is already up and waiting for us. His big paws making a clicking sound as he trots over, pressing his head into my free hand and I sink down to my knees, giving him my full attention now, grabbing his big face and scratching behind both his velvety ears simultaneously, while giving him my best puppy baby talk, “Oh what a good boy, yes he is, yes he is! Who’s my sweet boy? You are you big lug! Yes, you are!”

 

Cane responds adorably, nuzzling my face and his cropped tail wiggling happily. Hyde is making coffee now and watching me with pure bewilderment, shaking his head, “He usually hates strangers, but with you he’s like putty in your hands - he’s basically a lapdog”

 

“What’s he supposed to be?” I ask, getting up and sitting opposite Hyde at the kitchen island. Cane follows and dutifully sits next to me, looking up, his big soft eyes begging for more scratchies. 

 

“A guard dog!” Hyde exclaims, “Although I have a sneaking suspicion he likes you more than me, officially, so if anything were to happen, he’d protect you before me”

 

He hands me a mug and I get a whiff of hazelnut in the coffee before I take a hearty sip. Hyde cuts a couple of bagels in half and pops them into a toaster and I can see that he’s going over something in his mind, but doesn't quite have the right words yet.

 

“Spit it out, Hyde” I say, somewhat amused

 

“Oh you’re back to ‘Hyde’ now?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You called me Hadrian last night...no one calls me that” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry -”

 

“No, I liked it, it felt...nice”

 

“Alright, then. Hadrian…” I start, emphasizing his name, “What’s on your mind? I can tell you’re wrapped up in your head”

 

He nods and takes a sip of his own coffee, contemplating my assessment, “I was thinking about this whole thing with your mother. Have you thought about what you’re going to do?”

 

I sigh heavily, I knew I’d have to deal with this eventually, “I don’t know. I’m not ready to go home just yet. Last night was like a fever dream - we’ve never argued like that. I’ve never yelled at her or questioned her at any point in my life. I’ve got like an emotional hangover this morning, I hated getting into it with my mom like that, but I have been so suffocated and held to this crazy standard that I just...snapped.”

 

Hadrian reaches across the island and takes my much smaller hand into his big open palm, threading our fingers together, “You’re not alone in this - you have me. I’ll be in your corner, no matter what you decide to do and you can stay here for as long as you want”

 

“I can’t impose like that. It’s not right, I’ll have to go back at some point today” I say feeling downtrodden despite his support.

 

“Cori - have you looked outside?” He asks carefully. 

 

I look past him and out the window in the kitchen, not quite believing my eyes. Running up to the window I have to blink a few times to make sure I’m really seeing it. There’s a heavy blanket of white covering the ground - at least two feet of snow and no signs of slowing down as the small white flakes continue to slowly gather.

 

“Are we snowed in?!” 

 

“Kind of” He replies with a shrug, “You’re stuck with me, sweetness”

 

“Sweetness?” I ask, whirling around to see he’s standing right behind me, catching me with his hands on my hips.

 

“Yeah, I thought I’d try it on for size, a pet name for my girlfriend”

 

“Girlfriend?” 

 

He nods, confidently, “Yes. So what do you think, sweetness? Do you like it?”

 

The smile on my face is so large that I swear it could split my whole head in half, I’ve never felt my heart swell this much or my stomach flutter quite so fiercely. 

 

“Oui, ma moitié, c’est parfait” 

 

“French?!” He says surprised at my response

 

“Of course - haven't you figured as much by my last name? Desjardins. I’m fluent” I reply casually, standing on my tip toes and wrapping my arms around his neck.

 

“So _‘ma moitié’_ \- what’s that?”

 

“My other half”

 

It’s his turn to smile now and he does, a true megawatt smile that I have a feeling not many people get the privilege of seeing - if he wasn’t holding on to me, my knees would buckle. I wait for him to answer and he says, “That works for me”

 

He tilts my chin up towards his face and leans down for a kiss, but before his lips reach mine, there’s a loud buzzing noise. Hadrian has a confused expression and walks into the living room, with me following behind him. He’s got a complex security system pulled up on a wall that I could have sworn was a bookcase last night. There’s cameras at the gate and we can see someone leaning out of a car, aggressively pushing the buzzer.

 

“Does that look like someone you know?” Hadrian asks

 

I lean forward, taking a closer look and her signature red puffy winter coat gives it away, “It’s Diana”

 

“Should I let her in?”

 

“As much as I don’t want to see or speak to her right now, we can’t leave her out there - she’ll freeze”

 

Hadrian presses a button letting her in and we see Diana get back into her car, slowly making her way up the long driveway. We decide to go to the front door together to greet her. I watch as my best friend gets out of her car and stomps up the rest of the way and up the stairs to meet me face to face. Doing my best to be stoic and un-moving, I stand next to Hyde, holding his hand tightly.

 

“It’s colder than the underside of a penguin’s ballsack out here!” She exclaims and despite myself, I laugh.

 

“Damn it, Dee” I shoot back, mad that she’s made me crack already

 

“Can we talk?”

 

“We’re talking now”

 

“May I please come inside?” She asks, exasperated, “Or are you going to make me stand out here in this weather freezing my tits off?”

 

“No, of course not” Hadrian says, being polite even though Diana doesn’t deserve it.

 

Diana steps inside, shedding her coat and boots, and takes in the house, similarly to the way I did last night and lets out a low appreciative whistle, “This place is insane”

 

Hadrian dips his head in an appreciative nod and turns to me, “I’m going to take Cane downstairs to my office so you two can have some privacy and talk, ok?”

 

“Sounds good - I’ll let you know when we’re done” I reassure him, seeing his unsure glance at Diana. He gives me a quick kiss on my temple and squeezes my hand briefly before calling for Cane and disappearing down a set of stairs.

 

I gesture for Diana to follow me and we make ourselves comfortable in the living room. I barely give her enough time to settle into the couch before I shoot my first line of questioning at her, “Why are you here Dee? And how the hell did you even know where I was? This address isn’t listed online”

 

“I used that ‘find my phone’ app - it wasn’t that hard” She tells me, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.

 

“Oh sure, that’s not creepy at all”

 

“Cori, look, I’m sorry but your mom was worried and -”

 

“No. Nope, I’m not interested in hearing whatever spiel she told you to give me.”

 

‘Will you please just listen?”

 

“Absolutely not. Do you have any idea how hurt I am by you? You’re my best friend, Dee - and you sold me out! You completely betrayed my trust. I mean, is our friendship even important to you or are you more concerned about being my babysitter and reporting back to my mother?”

 

She winces at the accusation, “I was just trying to keep you safe, you’re not exactly well versed in the real world”

 

“Yeah, well, that wasn’t by choice. You know that better than anyone.”

 

“What are you doing with this guy Cori? At first I thought it was just a crush but obviously things have escalated between the two of you...what do you even know about him?”

 

“That’s kind of the point of dating, Dee - getting to know each other” I point out

 

She pinches the bridge of her nose, “Dating?!”

 

“Yup” I confirm, unapologetically

 

“I genuinely think you should reconsider, Cori - and this is coming from me, not your mom. You have no idea who he really is”

 

“And you do? Come off it, Dee. You don’t know everything either”

 

“I know more than you!” She insists

 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” I push back

 

“Like the fact that your mother has always tried to keep you safe from the ugly things in this world, and while she hasn't always...been successful,  she especially wanted to keep you away from the Macedoni brothers for a very good reason”

 

It's my turn to wince now, as she hints at a painful part of my past, and all it does is anger me even more, “You’re not making any sense - my mother doesn’t even know them!”

 

“Your families know each other, Cor. Better than you know and have done so for years before you were even born. Ask your boyfriend about it if you don’t believe me.” She says, her tone full of vitriol, and gets up abruptly, “Be mad at me all you want, but all I’ve ever done is keep you safe from dangers that you didn’t even know were there. You’re right about one thing, though - you’re an adult now, so have fun taking care of your damn self”

 

Before I can ask her to elaborate on what she’s talking about, she gathers her things and leaves, braving the snow once more and leaving me with more questions than answers, feeling thoroughly confused.

**************************************************************************************************************************************


	6. Pressure Building

Ch. 6

 

Recommended Listening: Truly, Madly, Deeply (cover by Yoke Lore), Pressure (by Muse), and Her Diamonds (by Rob Thomas)

*I want to place a trigger warning on this chapter - there is mention of assault/abuse.*

 

 

 

~~~Corinna~~~

 

Leaning against the door frame of Hadrian’s office, I watch as he meticulously goes through the paperwork on his desk, fingers flying across his keyboard, while Cane sits loyally at his feet, chewing on a bully stick. He hasn’t noticed that I’m here yet and I’m glad. Diana’s words keep rolling around in my mind, taunting me.

 

_ “Your families know each other, Cor. Better than you know and for years before you were even born. Ask your boyfriend about it if you don’t believe me.” _

 

That can’t be right. It just can’t - it doesn’t make sense. My mother has only ever taken three trips into the city during my life and they were always related to her business. Or at least I think so. I’m realizing now that I actually don’t really know anything about my mother’s life before me. She rarely ever talked about it and if I ever asked, her answers were brief and vague. Could it be that she’s been hiding something from me? Does it have anything to do with why she’s always been so protective and possessive of me? Is Diana right, in that I’ve been living in a bubble partly of my own making, never questioning enough to find out the truth? I find myself biting at the skin around my thumbnail and a voice interrupts my thoughts.

 

“Hey you” Hadrian says, looking up, “How’d it go?”

 

_ Ask your boyfriend about it if you don’t believe me. _

_ Ask your boyfriend about it if you don’t believe me. _

_ Ask your boyfriend about it if you don’t believe me. _

  
  


I walk over to his desk and lean against it, still conflicted, “It was...revealing. Diana said something that I can’t shake. At first I thought she was lying but the more I think about it...”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She said that your family and mine know each other. Apparently pretty well. That there’s a history there and that I should ask you about it”

 

His expression twists into genuine confusion, “Ask me? I’m not sure what she’s talking about. If our families knew each other, I’m sure I would have noticed your last name as something familiar, and I’ve seen your mother - she’s not someone I’ve met before at all”

 

“That’s what I told her - I said that what she was saying didn’t make any sense. But she was so angry and so confident when she threw that in my face, like she’d been holding on to it for years.”

 

Hadrian reaches out and puts his hands on my hips, gently pulling me towards him until I’m tucked comfortably into his lap. He takes off his glasses, which I’ll have to remind myself to tell him later are incredibly sexy, and wraps his arms around me, “Sweetness, I really don’t know what she’s insinuating, but you seem sure that she’s telling the truth at least on some level. I’ll look into it, discreetly, maybe my brothers know something”

 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to bring them into this?”

 

“I’ll be careful, they won’t know why I’m inquiring”

 

“Ok” I say, trusting him, “I might have to take you up on your offer to stay here for a bit, I don’t think I can go back home now at all, even if I wanted to”

 

He nods in understanding, “Of course. You’ll need some clothes and other basic things - why don’t you make a list and I’ll have someone go over to your place when the weather clears up a bit to pick up what you need”

 

“Sure, that sounds good” I reply, still somewhat lost in thought and he can sense it

 

“Is there anything else?”

 

“I just…” I start, unsure if it’s even worth mentioning

 

“What? You can tell me anything”

 

I take a deep breath and exhale heavily, “What if this has something to do with my father?”

 

“I suppose anything is possible” He muses, “What do you know about him?”

 

“Not a lot - Mama always changed the topic when I would ask about him. She always just told me that he left her before I was born. Left  **_us_ ** ...even though they had tried for years to have a baby with no success. She showed me a picture of him once, but it was blurry. She did say I reminded her of him once, when I first started showing an interest in technology and programming. I don’t know much else.”

 

“What about his name? I’ll be honest, you’re the only Desjardins I’ve ever met and it doesn’t raise any flags”

 

“Oh - well that’s because Desjardins is Mama’s maiden name. She gave it to me because she said that even though I was biologically half my father, she’s the one that brought me into this world and raised me and that he doesn’t deserve to have me walking around with his name attached to me. I think that’s part of the reason she always pushed me so hard to be the best at anything I ever did - she wants me to be her legacy”

 

“So you never even knew his name?” He asks, his dark eyes looking at me with a mix of sympathy and sadness.

 

I contemplate quietly. Mama never told me directly, but I was curious and precocious as a child. I can clearly recall the day I was in our attic, looking through the boxes of her old things when I found this beautiful, intricately decorated wooden case, tucked away in a corner. When I looked inside, thinking maybe I’d find clothes I could dress up in, I was surprised to find it was actually full of keepsakes. There were all these little things, remnants of a relationship: movie ticket stubs, a concert t-shirt with the name of some band I’d never heard of, postcards from nearly every state, and then there was this thick paper, folded in half. When I looked at it I realized what it was - their marriage certificate.

 

Rolling this memory over in my mind carefully, I finally speak, “They got married seven years before I was born. I saw their marriage certificate once...Demetria Desjardins and Enzo Tuono.”

 

“Tuono” He repeats and seems to be thinking intensely, “And you never asked her about it?”

 

I shake my head, “No - I didn’t want to get in trouble for snooping.”

 

Hadrian reaches up and swipes his thumb against my cheek, wiping a tear I didn’t even feel was there. Exasperated with my eyes betraying me any time I have some kind of emotion, I wipe roughly at my own face. 

 

“Damn it, why am I always crying?!” I ask out loud, not expecting an answer

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself”

 

“It’s so irritating and embarrassing, I’m like a one of those fountains in Las Vegas” 

 

“Stop it” He says gently, pulling me even closer to him and enveloping me in his embrace, “I’ll figure this out for you, ok? I promise.”

 

Nodding silently, I push my face into the spot where his shoulder and neck connect, inhaling deeply, letting his scent wash over me. Hadrian smells like a forest after the rain, a woodsy, smoky aroma mixed with something vaguely aquatic and fresh. I take three more deep breaths and then press my lips to his neck. 

 

“What was that for?” He asks softly, playing with a lock of my hair

 

“You’re just too good to me” I tell him, “I’m a complete mess, I’ve dragged you into this whole thing, and somehow you’re still here”

 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be”

 

“How do you always say the right thing?”

 

He rolls his free shoulder in a half shrug, “I’m just being honest”

 

“Do you have to work today?” I ask, peering over at his desk

 

“For a few hours - but then I’m all yours”

 

“Is it alright if I roam around?”

 

“Of course sweetness, take Cane with you, make yourself at home” He says, and while I’d love to stay here, wrapped up in his lap forever, feeling safe and warm, I know I have to let him work. 

 

Slowly getting up, giving a short whistle to Cane as a signal for him to follow me, I go back upstairs and begin wandering around Hadrian’s home. It’s becoming increasingly clear that he’s got a particular colour palette that he’s comfortable with, his home only showing shades of black, grey, silver, and once in a while a deep burgundy. Cane trots dutifully next to me, bully stick in his mouth, and occasionally nudging at my hand for a head scratch. Getting back into the living room, I see that the bookcase has returned and the security system is gone - I wonder vaguely if there’s a certain book I can pull to reveal it, until I take a closer look and realize there’s a button on the side that completes the function. Wandering further, I find a room adjacent to the living room that can only be described as a small personal home theatre. There’s a large screen and six oversized, plush movie theatre chairs, complete with a reclining function and cup holders. It’s amazing - there’s even an old timey popcorn cart in the corner next to a soda fountain machine and a case stocked fully with a variety of candies and chocolates. 

 

Discovering every area of the house, I can see why Hadrian says he doesn’t go out much - I wouldn’t either if I had everything I could possibly want at my fingertips. I discover a gorgeous library complete with a cozy reading nook next to a window that looks out to the surrounding forest and small private path down to the pebbly beach bordering the water. The room that surprises me the most is a fully outfitted music studio. One wall is completely stocked with hundreds of vinyl records and CD’s. The sound mixing dashboard looks top of the line and ridiculously expensive. Looking at the instruments, I drag my fingers gently over the piano keys and I wonder to myself if Hadrian can play all of these - the piano, the electric guitar, the drums or even the trumpet. I stay in that space a little longer than the others, perusing his music selection and figuring out that we have similar tastes.

 

But my favourite room? Hands down the bathroom. Calling it a bathroom doesn’t do it justice, this is like a private oasis. Even compared to the en suite bathroom in Hadrian’s bedroom, this is another level of luxury. Easily the size of four regular sized bathrooms put together, it’s all stunning black marble and slate tile. The mirror almost entirely covers one wall and is above double sinks, with gorgeous details in matte black and silver. Even the shower is pure decadence, a large waterfall style shower head in the ceiling and a music system in a waterproof case. And then there’s the tub. It’s the bathtub of my dreams, oval shaped and wide enough for two people to soak in it comfortably and still have room to move around. I could live in this tub and die happy. In fact, I decide this is the perfect opportunity to take a luxurious bath. After some rooting around I find a bubbling shower gel and pour a double dose into the running, steaming hot water. Once it’s full, I strip out of the robe Hadrian gave me this morning and take off the shirt of his I slept in, along with my underwear. Dipping a toe into the water, I feel that it’s the perfect temperature, bordering on scalding. Cane has made himself comfortable by the door and begins snoring almost immediately. Submerging my entire body now into the bath, I roll up a small towel and place it behind my head as I lean up against the edge, letting the bubbles cover me up to my neck. Closing my eyes, I let myself drift off somewhere between dreaming and awake, hoping to wash away the events of the past couple of days. 

 

***********************************************************************

~~~Hadrian~~~

 

I’ve been breezing through the papers in front of me for hours now, working on autopilot. While I’ve been able to focus on the task at hand, there’s part of my mind devoted to placing the name  **_“Tuono”_ ** \- it’s ringing a bell, a distant one, but a bell nonetheless. At some point, my eyes begin to feel strained and I rub at them a few times but it does nothing to ease the tiredness building in my brain. My body on the other hand is buzzing with nervous energy. From spending a whole night sleeping next to Cori while she wore only a pair of boy shorts and my t-shirt, to seeing her walk around my home this morning in that silky robe, perfectly nipped in at her waist, accentuating her buxom figure, sitting in my lap - let’s just say I’ve been feeling rather repressed. 

 

Pushing away from my desk, I decide to make a quick pit stop in my room to change into a pair of shorts and grab my boxing gloves before heading into my garage where half the space has been renovated to be my personal gym. I turn on the sound system and crank the volume up to a deafening level, blaring hard rock and I start by jumping rope as quickly as I can, working up a fast sweat. Next, I turn my attention to the punching bag and take one ruthless shot after another, setting an unforgiving rhythm. I start circling the bag, imagining some opponent - actually that’s a lie - I’m imagining that arrogant prick Paul and his stupid smug face, wishing I had punched him when I had the chance. When I’ve exhausted myself on the heavy bag, I give myself a minute to breathe before turning to face myself in the mirror and I start shadow boxing - bobbing and weaving, training my reflexes to be quicker. Usually this would be the first part of my boxing routine, but I’m so out of sorts and have all this pent up energy, I just need to get it out somehow. Losing myself in the movements, I almost miss something in the corner of the mirror. It stops me dead in my tracks, nearly causing me to trip over my own feet. 

 

God  _ damn. _

 

Cori is leaning in the doorframe watching me, like she did this morning in my office, but this time she’s wrapped in nothing but a fluffy towel, one corner tucked tightly at the front of her chest. Her hair, usually down and glorious in its length, is piled up on top of her head in a messy bun, with a few random tendrils, loose and still slightly wet, framing her face.

 

I turn around to face her, and I see her eyes flick to my shirtless body, now slick with sweat and I watch as her teeth press into her juicy bottom lip. If I was feeling repressed before, now I’m like a man set on fire. Without a second thought I stalk towards her, watching her eyes get bigger in anticipation, and I rip off my gloves. Wrapping one hand around the back of her neck and the other firmly on her hip, I push her up against the doorframe and claim her mouth with mine. She lets out a surprised gasp against my lips, but quickly returns my heated kiss. Her hands start exploring, first tentatively on my shoulders, but quickly drifting downwards to my pecs and stomach. I hear myself give an involuntary growl as her fingers trace the band of my shorts and now I’m the one surprised as she yanks me closer to her, both of us shamelessly grinding against each other. 

 

Tearing my mouth away from hers, I make quick work of nipping at her neck and tracing her skin with my tongue. She inhales sharply and when I drop my hands to touch the hem of the towel at her thighs, she starts mumbling but I can’t make out what she’s trying to say.

 

“Hadrian, please” She says clearly, and I stop for a second, looking into her eyes to see that they’re blazing with heat combined with something else...could it be fear?

 

I force myself to hold her at arm’s length, “Everything ok?”

 

She nods her head at first, but then it turns into a shake, “Yes..no...I just...can we slow down?”

 

I gulp deeply and when I reply my tone is hoarse, “Of course”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be a tease, I swear”

 

“No...no really it’s alright”

 

“Oh god” She says, her hands clapping over her face, “Why am I like this?!”

 

“Cori, no it’s my fault - I basically ambushed you”

 

She peeks from between her fingers and says shyly, “I liked it”

 

“Oh really?” I quirk and eyebrow up at this admission, bringing her in a little closer again, “So why did you want me to stop, sweetness?”

 

“I get swept up into the moment, and everything is great but then I just..I don’t know! I freak out. What if...what if I’m not any good at this? I have no idea what I’m doing or if I’m doing it right or what I’m not doing that I  _ should be _ doing…”

 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down” I instruct her before she starts hyperventilating, “Look I know that you’re...a virgin...but that doesn’t mean -”

 

“I’m not” She says cutting me off suddenly

 

“...not what?”

 

“A... _a virgin_ ”

 

“I’m confused - I thought you said that you were inexperienced, but now you’re saying you’re not..”

 

She dips her head and shakes it gently, a small shaky exhale escaping her chest “It’s a long story”

 

“I’ve got time” I tell her softly, but my heart is beating loudly in my ears and I’m hoping with every fibre of my being that what I’m thinking isn’t actually what happened. Please, please let it be anything else. Cori seems frozen in place, she’s shivering now and I curse myself for not taking her back inside the house immediately. Carefully, slowly, I pick up her up in my arms, and carry her into the hallway leading to the living room. Just like I did last night, I let her get comfortable on the couch with a blanket and I wait patiently, not wanting to push her into talking.

 

After a few minutes she stops shivering and speaks in an even, measured voice, “I was fifteen. It was the first time Mama let me go on trips with her to make deliveries to some of her more remote clients. One of them was this man who owned a pumpkin farm - he had been a loyal customer for years and had a huge contract with Mama for things like fertilizer and herbicides. Anyway, he had a son who was about nineteen at the time. It started out innocent enough - we talked while our parents caught up with each other. He was sweet, charming, and cute even. He asked me if I wanted a tour of the farm and I wanted to keep talking to him so I agreed. We snuck away and walked around the property. He took me into his father’s toolshed and the minute we got in there, something felt off. He cornered me - he wasn't sweet or charming anymore. He was scary and so much bigger than me. I could have done something, I’m trained to protect myself after all, but I don’t know what happened...I just froze. But then he was everywhere, all over me, and I couldn’t even find my voice. Then when he..he...I just screamed so, so loud. He was hurting me but he didn’t care. Mama and his father heard me though and they burst through the door. It was awful. Everyone was yelling and screaming. I was still in shock and eventually Mama got me out of there. I kind of blacked out after that but I spent the rest of the day in bed. Then the rest of the week. Then Mama had her friend Dr. Atlas come see me and we talked a bit. She told me it wasn’t my fault, that I didn’t do anything to deserve it, and that I was a victim of assault. And that’s...that’s it”

 

I’m holding onto her so tight, breathing raggedly, my whole body vibrating with rage. I don’t even feel the hot wet tears on my face until she reaches up to wipe them away.

 

“Oh you tender heart” Cori tells me softly, stroking my cheek

 

I try to find words to comfort her. I try to call upon my empathy. But I’m coming up with nothing and instead all I can say is, “I’m going to personally hunt him down and kill him”

 

“Hadrian…” She starts gently, “It’s alright. Truly. It was years ago and his father was absolutely appalled. Begged my mother not to press charges. She only agreed because he promised to send his son off to some crazy strict military school and I just wanted the whole thing to go away. But you deserve to know the truth, so I wanted to tell you.”

 

This doesn’t make me feel any better at all. How is it that she’s the one comforting me right now?! She just told me what is probably her deepest, darkest secret and she’s not even shedding a tear about it. Meanwhile, I’m an angry, crying mess.

 

“Doesn’t matter. Still gonna kill him. Tell me his name.” I demand

 

She shakes her head, “No, ma  moitié - he’s not worth it”

 

“I understand now. Your mother. Why she is the way she is with you. I’m surprised she let you come out here alone at all”

 

Cori shrugs, “It was a big deal for both of us, but it needed to happen.”

 

I wipe at my face roughly, “Enough crying for today, I think. First you, now me - we’re practically unhinged”

 

She chuckles at this lightly and the sound of her laugh chips away at my wall of pure outrage, “Can we eat something? I’m starving”

 

“Yes, that sounds perfect, sweetness”

 

She takes my hand in hers and drags me to my feet and we walk over to the kitchen together to raid the fridge and wait out the rest of this snowstorm.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	7. Emotional Earthquake

CH 6. 

 

Recommended Listening: Starving (cover by Emma Heesters) and Ain't No Rest For The Wicked (by Cage the Elephant)

 

* A quick note - the relationship has been kind of a slow burn, but I'm going to be ramping things up between my main characters - you've been warned!*

 

 

~~~Corinna~~~

 

I wish I could stay in our little bubble forever. The bubble of trust and comfort. Of long talks and cuddling. Of spark inducing kisses and exploring one another. One big bubble over this whole house, just the two of us and Cane in it, living in perfect harmony. But I know it’s not possible. After I pour a cup of coffee and add the hazelnut creamer Hadrian loves so much, I make my way down to his office. I’ve finally got some of my own clothes on, a delivery messenger coming by early this morning, braving the rain that is slowly melting away the snow, to drop off a box of my things from the home I share with Diana. To say I have conflicting feelings about the whole situation is an understatement. On the one hand, I feel completely betrayed by my best friend and the last time she was here, nothing got solved, our talk only made things murkier. On the other hand I miss her and want to talk to her about Hadrian and how happy he makes me, but I’m not able to and it breaks my heart. This weekend is completely unlike what I’m used to with Diana. We used to spend our Saturday nights on the couch together, watching trash TV, and eating junk food. Sundays we’d go work out and then hit up our favourite brunch spot in town, sharing plates of waffles and bacon. 

 

But now it’s Sunday and I’m not with her. She hasn’t even texted me. In fact, the only communication I’ve had from her was a sticky note on top my box of stuff that said: 

 

_ “Your mom went back home. Your laptop and chargers are in the box. Hope he’s worth it.” _

 

Opening the door to Hadrian’s office and watching him for a moment, I decide he absolutely  **is** worth it. All of it. Especially considering how wonderful he’s been this entire weekend - dealing with all of my crap and taking it in stride, never making me feel bad about any of it, not even my most guarded secret. It proves that I can trust him completely. 

 

He’s got those sexy glasses on again and he’s mumbling to himself, going over the work on his desk. Cane is dutifully lounging on his bed in the corner until his head perks up when I enter.

 

“ _ Ma  _ _ moitié _ , break time” I tell him, placing the cup of coffee in front of him and giving him a quick kiss on the temple. 

 

When he looks at me, his brow becomes unknotted and he takes a grateful sip of the coffee before pulling me into his lap, which is quickly becoming one of his favourite ways to get me closer to him. 

 

“I love when you speak French” He murmurs before giving me a quick kiss that sets my skin on fire, despite the fact that I’m already warm in my sweater dress and knee high socks. 

 

“ _ Je te parlerai en français toute la journée _ ” I reply in the most sultry tone I can conjure. He bites his bottom lip and rolls his eyes backwards dramatically, letting out a grunt like he just can’t take it, which in turn makes me laugh.

 

“Tell me what that means”

 

“I said,  _ ‘I’ll speak French to you all day long’ _ \- sound good to you?”

 

“Sounds perfect. More.” He insists, giving my ass a squeeze and it makes me blush.

 

“Mmm maybe later? I want to talk to you about something”

 

He pouts for a moment but he can tell I’m serious so he nods, “Of course, anything”

 

I square my shoulders and ask what’s been on my mind, “How is this going to work in the office? I mean, I work up on the twelfth floor and you’re down on the main level, so we won’t be running into each other that often but still...”

 

“What do you mean by that? We’ll still have lunch together every day. Although, I can’t promise I won’t be thinking of excuses to hang out on the twelfth floor and drag you into a supply closet or copy room and kiss you senseless”

 

I stroke his face lovingly, “That would be divine...but I don’t think it’s a good idea”

 

His face shifts to one of confusion, “Are you ashamed of this? Of us?”

 

“No, not all!” I reassure him, “But inter-office relationships cause people to talk. To gossip. And I generally don’t care what anyone else has to say about me but...at work? It’s hard enough being a woman in a male dominated field, the last thing I need is the implication that I’m somehow using you to advance my career. I want my work to speak for itself.”

 

He’s contemplative now, absentmindedly rubbing circles on my back as he thinks, “That’s fair - how about if we had a legitimate reason to be working and spending time together?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well that game you mentioned - I think we should develop it.”

 

“Really?! But you haven’t even seen it or - “

 

“Do you think I haven’t seen any of your work in the past? I’m the boss, I see everything. What do you think I was doing when I was alone in my office pitifully pining after you? I found every trace of your work that I could.  I have to say, all of the projects you’ve worked on are of the best quality I’ve seen in a long time. Your work already speaks for itself - your ideas are smart, elevated, and well thought out. My decision is final, whatever this game is - we’re going to make it.”

 

“You’re not in charge of what games get made though” I say shyly

 

“Sweetness, I’m in charge of everything. My brothers don’t put in any actual work, remember?”

 

I take a moment to fully comprehend what he’s saying. Out of everything he’s given me in the short time we’ve been together - the phone, the laptop, the beautiful bracelet that dangles from my wrist, and not to mention a place to take refuge from my controlling friends and family - but this, this is truly a moment that takes my breath away. In passing I had mentioned this game, this labour of love, even offering it to him for free - but never really thinking he’d take me up on it or think it was worthy. Now, he’s sitting here, looking up at me with those dark and stormy eyes, telling me that my work is not only good enough but that it’s of such high quality, he’s willing to invest his own time and money to make it successful.

 

“That - that would be amazing”

 

“And now that we’re going to be working together  _ very closely _ ” He ponders, “I wonder what you’ll refer to me as, when we’re in a professional setting”

 

I can tell by the look in his eyes he’s being playful and I decide to go along with it, picking up a lock of my hair and twisting it, acting like I’m also thinking intently about this.

 

“How about  _ ‘Mr. Macedoni’ _ ?” 

 

“Hmm, that could work”

 

“Or maybe, I could just call you  _ ‘sir’ _ ?”

 

“Ooo I like that one”

 

“I could try it out right now - would that make you happy,  **_sir_ ** ?”

 

“That one is definitely growing on me”

 

I shift in his lap so that I’m straddling him now and lean in right up to his ear, nipping at the lobe quickly before dropping my voice, “Or, even better -  _ ‘Monsieur’ _ ”

 

“Fuck yes” He growls, his hands hard on my hips, and kisses me fiercely. I can’t help but smile against his lips and I have to literally pull myself away from him because there’s one more thing I want to ask him.

 

“Hadrian - I’ve been thinking and...I want to do this with you”

 

“Do what?” He asks, not understanding my meaning as he places kisses along my neck and nips at my clavicle

 

I try again, pushing myself closer to him, so that he feels me pressed up against the tight strain of his jeans, “This”

 

He stops and looks at me, clearly he wasn't expecting this from me. I know he can sense my nervousness mixed with my determination, “Sweetness...there is nothing more I want to do than take you to my bed right now”

 

“So why don’t you?” I ask, starting to feel foolish

 

His eyes are gentle and he begins to explain, “This isn’t something we should approach lightly, especially considering your first experience...I want to make sure this is the exact opposite of that. You deserve to know what it’s like having a man worship your body, bringing you pleasure multiple times before taking his own, and showing you tenderness in the afterglow of it all”

 

My breath hitches and I hear myself breathlessly reply, “Since when are you a poet?”

 

He smiles at me devilishly, “I promise, I’ll give you all that and more - but we should take it slow”

 

“What if I want it right now?” I challenge

 

His already dark eyes deepen in colour, a low burning fire behind them. His hands drag up my legs, from ankle to thigh and back down again to my knees, where he skims the tops of my high socks, “I suppose now is a good a time as any to start exploring and learning”

 

My face flushes with heat and I feel a similar heat form between my legs. I find my voice and it’s become raspy with desire, “I’m yours to teach,  _ monsieur _ ”

 

He likes that answer, pulling me back down to him by the back of my neck and I feel his hands move up my thighs again, but this time he doesn’t stop, pushing my dress up until it’s over my ass and bunched up around my waist. 

 

Pulling away just enough so that our foreheads touch he tells me, “If at any point you want me to stop, just say so and I’ll back off immediately” 

 

I nod my head in response and his lips are back on mine but his hands keep exploring as he reaches under my dress and palms my breast. At first it makes me jump a little, but I lean into it and an involuntary moan escapes me. I’ve never been touched like this before. Next, I feel his other hand drift in between my legs, and with just his thumb, he traces my core lightly over the soft material of my underwear. I gasp at this intimate touch and he smiles against my lips at my responsiveness. 

 

“Hadrian, please” I whisper his name, not knowing exactly what it is I’m begging him for, but as he presses his thumb firmly against me now, it’s clear.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks and I shake my head in response

 

Boldly, he hooks his fingers past my underwear and when his bare skin touches me with no barriers between us, it’s like an electric shock flows through me. My hands are braced on his shoulders and as his fingers move rhythmically against me, flicking when he gets to my clit, I find myself clutching the fabric of his shirt tighter. My heart is beating so fast, my breath is shallow, and my hips move as if they have a mind of their own. But nothing compares to the moment he slips two of his fingers inside me. I let out a surprised shriek which quickly turns into a loud moan as he moves them within me. I hear him whispering to me; how beautiful I am, to keep going, to take what I want, to give it to him. I’m not sure what he wants me to give him, but then I feel the building pressure from low in my belly and I’m moving with him faster and harder, trying to get more of the delicious friction he’s created. All it takes is for him to curl his fingers deep inside me, hitting just the right spot and my eyes fly open as I call out his name. The rush of a tingling sensation taking over my entire body. I slump against him, breathing heavily and he chuckles to himself, satisfied with his literal handiwork. I watch as he lifts his hand to his mouth and licks his fingers, letting out a low rumble of appreciation. It’s the single most intimate and erotic act I’ve ever seen.

 

I try to speak but I’m gasping for air, “Holy shit”

 

This earns me an even harder laugh from Hadrian and I lean back to look him in the eyes and he says, “That was the best thing I’ve ever seen”

 

“Really?” I ask, feeling suddenly shy

 

“You having an orgasm on top of me? Pure bliss”

 

I hide my face in his shoulder and giggle to myself deliriously, “That was so intense”

 

“Mmm” He agrees, kissing my temple, “I could watch you like that forever”

 

My heart swells so much that I feel like it’s going to burst. I savour this moment and again start to wish for some magical bubble to form around us blocking out the rest of the world.

***************************************************************

 

~~~Hadrian~~~

 

 

I’m an idiot. 

 

Truly stupid.

 

Yesterday, I promised Cori that we could maintain a professional relationship while at work together, but after our impromptu session in my office, it’s like a seal has been broken and now I’m burning for her even more than before. It doesn’t help that we spent most of last night continuing Cori’s sexual education, which led to three more orgasms from her, after which she made me promise that tonight would be all about me.

 

I’m trying my best to focus on what she’s saying, standing behind her desk and leaning forward to look at what she’s showing me on her screen, but all I can think about is her long hair and that intoxicating rose water smell mixed with her natural scent and how I’d love to have that hair wrapped up in my hand while her mouth…

 

“ - and then bam! When they pass this level, we send them on a side quest on the Underworld layer which they have to complete before getting back up to the Earth level and go up against the first of the Mega-Gods...I was thinking of maybe tying in a few levels where players can invite others to play with them so it’s more interactive - what do you think?” 

 

Cori looks back at me with those gorgeous brown and gold eyes of hers, filled with hope and anticipation.

 

“I think it’s brilliant” I tell her in complete honesty, “And I think people are going to love it”

 

She lets out a breath of relief, but quickly catches herself, “I’m glad you think so, but listen, there’s still some bugs we need to workout. The switching between worlds is glitchy and sometimes causes the app to crash. Not to mention the fact that half the time when you get to level 30, the game refuses to save the player’s progress. These aren’t little things, and there’s more of them, but they aren’t impossible to fix.”

 

“How much time do you need?” 

 

“How much time do I have?” She counters and I have to restrain myself from grabbing her face and kissing her for being such a smartass. 

 

“Ideally, I’d like to get this in front of a beta group of testers within the next three months”

 

She nods and chews at the skin on her thumb, which I know is a habit of hers, and just like everything else about her - this endears her to me, “It’ll be a big push to get everything sorted out, but I think I can make that happen”

 

“Grab a couple of interns to help you if needed” I offer

 

“Yeah, that would be a huge help in sticking to that timeline”

 

“Excellent - so weekly updates in my office then?”

 

She smirks, knowing that I’m implying much more than that but I don’t want to embarrass her in front of her coworkers, “Absolutely, just let me know when and I can clear some space in my calendar”

 

“Will do” I tell her with a wink, “I have to get back to my office, but good work Miss Desjardins, I look forward to seeing how this pans out”

 

She gives me a megawatt smile and once again I have to force myself not to give into my urges of throwing her over my shoulder and taking her into the nearest meeting room to show her just how much I want her in this moment. Instead, I give her shoulder a brief squeeze and start walking back towards the elevator that will lead me down to the main floor. I’m interrupted from my thoughts when a large familiar hand claps me on the back.

 

“How’s it going, brother?” Zach’s booming voice asks me

 

“Fine - just checking in on a new game we’re going to develop”

 

“Oh yeah? Your girl working on that?” He asks and I want to punch that salacious smile right off his face

 

I don’t answer his question, but instead stop in my tracks and pivot to look directly at him. While Zach is older than me by nearly four years, you’d never tell. He’s my height, perhaps an inch taller and certainly more muscular than me, but I can also see he’s been letting himself go a bit, his gut not looking quite as firm as it used to and the skin under his eyes much darker than usual. Most people don’t even assume we’re brothers. While I take after our father with my dark hair and eyes, Zach has more of our mother’s qualities - hazel eyes and brownish-blonde hair he lets grow long on top and short on the sides. Complete with his signature trimmed beard and tanned skin, he’s the poster boy for a frivolous billionaire. 

 

“What do you want, Zach?”

 

He huffs at my brusque tone, “Can’t I just catch up with my brother?”

 

“Cut the shit, I’m not going to ask you again” 

 

“Fine.” He says, finally dropping the facade, “I really need you to open up the company cards. I know you’re upset about my past expensing habits, but I swear I have a legitimate reason for needing this”

 

“Which is?”

 

“I made a promise to all the employees that if we reached our ad sales goals and our in-app purchase targets that I’d put on the best holiday party Macedoni Inc has ever seen. And they really pulled through, so we owe them a rager”

 

“Christ, you can’t make those kinds of promises Zach!” This is so typical of him. Classic Zach wanting to be loved by all, so he makes grandiose promises and then it's up to me to dig him out of the hole when he can't pull through.

 

“You can’t take this away from them - they need this party, Hyde”

 

“I wouldn’t **have to** take anything away if you weren’t going around promising something you can’t even deliver on!” I counter, feeling the rage build within me, my voice raising despite my best efforts. I hate this version of myself - the constant downer, the perpetual grump, always the responsible one. 

 

“Hyde. Please - please. Just let them have this and in the new year, you can have the cards back. Cut them up if you want”

 

I consider what my idiot brother is saying - in truth, morale has taken a dip and I know all our employees have been putting in a huge effort for the success of our company, “Damn it. Fine - **_fine._** I’ll have Mindy reactive your card and you can have it back - but I’m putting a limit on it and I want receipts for every purchase”

 

“Done” He agrees immediately, thrilled that he gets to have his way once again

 

As we continue to walk together, I realize this is the perfect opportunity to poke at my brother for information - especially now that I've done him a favour. “Listen, there's one more thing, I’m actually glad I ran into you - do you know anything about someone called Enzo Tuono? I was looking through some old files and the name came up.” 

 

“Yeah of course - although I guess you would have been too young to remember” Zach points out

 

“Remember what?” I feel my heart start beating at double time

 

“Mr. Tuono and Dad were best friends for years - when we were little, before Nate was born, we’d go up north and visit the farm he kept with his wife” 

 

I gulp trying to coat my throat, “What was her name?”

 

“Um, Demi, I think?”

 

So it’s true. Diana wasn’t lying to Cori. Zach is looking at me like I’m crazy. I’m doing my best to maintain a neutral expression, but I know I need more information. I decide I need to lie to my brother now, “Any idea why his name would be on paperwork?”

 

“He was Dad’s silent partner for a while until they had a huge falling out - those must be some really old files you were digging into...”

 

Ignoring his suspicious tone, I push for more, “Over what?”

 

“Do you really not know this, Hyde?”

 

“This is all news to me” I tell him in a moment of honesty

 

Zach lowers his voice, “Ok - do you remember when we lived with Grandma and Grandpa that one summer?”

 

“Yeah...vaguely, Nate was still a baby, I was maybe four or five years old?”

 

“Well that’s when the affair started - Mr. Tuono and Mom”

 

“Started?!” I choke out, not able to believe my own ears, “How long did it go on?”

 

He shrugs, “Not too sure, must have been for a while though - all I know is that Enzo tried to break it off, Mom got pissed, and she went off the deep end. She told Dad about the affair, she told Enzo that she would ruin her life, I think she even called his wife to rub her face in it. Ultimately, she just wanted to hurt everyone involved”

 

“Oh my god...What did Dad do?” I ask quietly, still not able to grasp what I’m hearing

 

“He went crazy. Cut Tuono out. I’m pretty sure he was going to serve Mom with divorce papers but, you know…” He trails off, not finishing his sentence but I know what he’s implying. 

 

Our father couldn’t divorce her because she died in a car accident when I was eleven. I wonder for the first time if this whole scandal had anything to do with the accident - if perhaps it was premeditated by my mother. The fact that I’m even thinking about her is overwhelming, I usually don’t let myself go there. I’m surprised that I’m still standing to be honest, all of this is so shocking that I should really be sitting down to absorb the information I’m becoming privy to. 

 

Then another thought hits me, “Wait - Zach, how do **_you_** know all this?”

 

He shrugs as if it’s the most common conversation in the world, “Dad told me. I’m the oldest and he didn’t want to sugar coat for me. I assumed he told you and Nate eventually too, but... I guess not”

 

Exhaling deeply, I tell my brother, “Thanks for telling me now”

 

Zach seems to shift back to his old self for a moment as he gives my shoulder a squeeze, “You know, if you want all the details you should really go talk to Dad about it”

 

“I’ll think about it” I tell him, knowing that first I’m going to need time to digest this information and decide what to do with it. I can’t tell Cori yet until I know exactly what happened and what this all has to do with our relationship, but one thing is clear - this has turned out to be way more complicated than either of us could have ever imagined.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	8. Wild Love

***Sorry for the delay - life's been hectic these past couple of weeks, but I'm back!***

 

Ch. 8

Reccomended Listening: Wild Love (by Ashley Monroe), Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely (cover by Anna Ternheim), Sorry (cover by Colin and Caroline)

 

 

 

~~~Hadrian~~~

 

The past few days have been draining - emotionally and mentally, I’m spent. The information I’ve learned has been weighing heavy on me all week and now - sitting in my car in my own driveway - I’m struggling with what is the right thing to do? I’m going to have to tell Cori eventually, I’m sure she’ll ask. Part of me is hoping she’s already asleep - I stayed late at the office most nights and it was only logical that I had a copy of my house key made for her so she could come and go as she pleased. She had texted me around five today, letting me know she was heading out. I stupidly promised I wouldn’t stay too late, but time seemed to run away from me and by the time I made it back home, it was already ten. I’ve been home exceedingly late every night this week. Coming home and finding Cori curled up in bed, evidence of her struggling to stay up and wait for me made very apparent by the small reading light that is often left on and a book still clutched in her hand. Here she was, the woman of my dreams, and I can’t even bring myself to be completely transparent about what’s going on. I’ve told myself time and time again that it’s for her protection, and while I’ve mostly convinced myself, I still feel like such an asshole about it. 

Finally willing myself to get out of the car, I walk up the steps and unlock the door. I’m used to entering my home in a cloud of silence, at most, Cane greeting me upon arrival. What I never expected was to hear music floating through the house, a sensuous loose guitar and strings combination that automatically makes my hair stand on edge in anticipation. 

 

“Cori?” I call out, not seeing any immediate evidence of her here. Then, when I inhale, her signature scent wafts into my nostrils, the air is filled with it. It’s like she’s attacking my senses and yet she’s nowhere to be found.

 

“Sweetness…?” I call out again but get no response.

 

Then, I spot the sticky note hung up on the fridge with a magnet. Her beautiful effortless cursive sprawled along the small square of paper.

 

 

**_“Taking a bath upstairs, waiting for you”_ **

 

 

Instantly, my mood shifts. I take the stairs two at a time, discarding items of clothing along the way - kicking off my shoes, socks, jacket, tie, and shirt. By the time I get to the master bathroom, I’m clad in only my boxer briefs. The image in front of me takes my breath away - Cori is soaking in the bath, the lights dimmed just enough with the same song playing softly in the background, and a perfect amount of bubbles strategically organized, exposing nothing below her clavicle, except the one calf she has hanging naked over the edge. I’m going to burn this image into my memory and savour it forever. I take in this picture she’s provided further, her hair is piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she eyes me with a salacious look, crooks her finger, beckoning me to join her.

 

I shed the rest of my clothing in record time and step into the water, heated to a perfect temperature. Lowering myself down into it further, I slide over to Cori’s side, my hands finding her hips under the water and pulling her into a kiss that dissolves all of the day’s tension from my body. 

 

She pulls away for a moment and whispers, “Welcome home,  _ Monsieur _ ” 

 

I feel all the blood rush down between my legs and I practically growl, “Come here”

 

Pulling her back into me, I lean back to the edge of the tub, Cori’s body now flush with mine and my hardness presses up against her pelvis but I ignore it so I can continue kissing her. I let out a groan of pure pleasure when she reaches down between us and begins stroking me with her hand.

 

She smiles triumphantly to herself for getting that reaction out of me, “Feel good?”

 

“So damn good” I tell her as her pace pick up and I close my eyes, letting my head dip back

 

“Do you want my mouth?” She asks smoothly and my head snaps back so fast, I’m surprised I don’t break my neck. Before I can answer, she’s pushing at me to stand in front of her and I’m trying desperately to tell her to slow down, I don’t want her doing this because she thinks she has to, but then again her actions are showing me that she’s enthusiastic in returning the favor for the multiple orgasms I’ve been doling out to her every chance I get.

 

“Cori -” I manage to say, but before I can protest further, she’s got her gorgeous, plump lips wrapped around my length, slowly descending as low as she can while her hand continues to stroke me. 

 

“Fuck” I whisper from behind gritted teeth. Watching her like this, still mostly submerged in the water, her head bobbing now in a careful rhythm, I feel like my heart could burst. I grip the edge of the tub and I let her go on like this for several minutes, holding back as best I can from unloading completely. I decide to snake one hand into her hair at the base of her neck, I don’t push, but simply hold onto her as she continues to work me with her mouth. Surprising me as she often does, she opens her eyes to look at me, right into my soul, and licks me from base to tip in a ruthlessly slow manner, humming in appreciation the whole time. When she gets to the top, she starts again from the base, pressing her tongue firmly against the soft skin. 

 

That’s it, I don’t think I can take it anymore, and I have to warn her, “Sweetness, I’m close”

 

“Mmm-hmm” She replies and continues, and I realize she has no intention of stopping. Coupled with that affirmative mumbling, it does me in completely and I come, my hips jutting out as I do despite my best efforts - Cori senses it in time and moves with me. She takes everything that I give her and swallows, looking up at me again and smiling.

 

“How was that?”

 

There are stars dancing at the edge of my vision and I have to lower myself back into the bath because otherwise my legs will give out and I finally reply in a breathless voice, “Insane - I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life”

 

“Good” She tells me, sliding up next to me and placing a warm, wet kiss on my neck, “You needed a release, you’ve been so tense lately”

 

“Where did you even learn to do that so well?” I ask suddenly realizing that this was most likely her first time ever doing something like that

 

She tucks her head into my shoulder and smiles to herself slyly, “I’ve been doing some late night research...online”

 

I bark out a laugh and place a kiss on top of her head, “Well, I give you top marks, that was incredible”

 

“How was today?” She asks, switching topics. 

 

I pick up a washcloth and arrange our bodies so that she’s sitting in between my legs, back to front, and I start gently scrubbing her back and shoulders, “The usual, busy”

 

“I saw you talking to Zach the other day - did you mention anything about my father to him?”

 

I try not to let her feel how my body tenses up again, so I continue my movements as smoothly as I can, “We talked for a bit, but I couldn’t get all the information I wanted out of him - he suggested I talk to my Dad about it and I’m thinking he’s right, it might be best to pay him a visit and see if he knows anything”

 

“You think he’d have some insight?”

 

“It’s possible” I tell her being as honest as I can, hoping that my omission of information doesn’t count as a blatant lie

 

“Do you want me to come with you? When you go see him?”

 

I think for a moment and carefully choose my words, “I want you to meet him under better circumstances, Cori. My father and I have a complicated relationship and I just don’t want to drag you into that right now”

 

“I understand” She says and I can tell from her voice that she means it

 

“But there is somewhere I do want you to go with me, as my date”

 

“Oh yeah? Where?”

 

“The company holiday party my brothers are organizing”

 

She stiffens slightly under my touch and slowly, she turns around to face me, “For real?”

 

“Only if you want to” I tell her, trying to sound casual, but in truth I want this so badly

 

Cori searches my eyes for a moment, weighing her options I’m sure. I know she wants to keep our professional and personal lives separate, but the party is a couple of weeks away and I’m hoping she’ll warm up to the idea of us being a little more public about our relationship by then.

 

The silence is killing me until she finally speaks, “Ok”

 

“Ok?”

 

“Yeah, ok, let’s do it” She tells me

 

“You won’t regret it” I promise her and plant my lips on hers for another heated kiss, sliding my own hand between us now, wanting to touch her and make sure we’re even tonight in terms of orgasms. 

 

********************************************************************************

 

~~~Corinna~~~

 

 

Hadrian has woken up a monster within me. _**A lust monster.**_ I’m simply insatiable and we haven’t even had sex yet, which isn’t to say we haven’t been active, getting each other off with hands and mouths, but I’m burning for more and I want to take it further. Hadrian does too and I know it - while we’ve been nothing but professional with each other at the office, it still seems to feed into a sort of foreplay, by the time we get home, we’re practically ripping each other’s clothes off. Hadrian has been adamant about taking it slow and working up to the final carnal act - part of me suspects he’s waiting for the night of the Christmas party - but I decided to take matters into my own hands earlier today and made it perfectly clear that I’m done waiting. Knowing that he had a meeting on my floor, I waited outside the meeting room patiently. Hearing him take charge with his no bullshit approach to business is a complete turn on. He was ruthless, cutting, and no one in the room would dare to disagree with him. By the time he was done, I was practically vibrating with want for him - but I had to stick to my plan. I knew he’d wait for everyone else to leave and be the last to exit the conference room. Before he had the chance, I slipped in, locked the door and pressed the button on the wall that dimmed the lights and automatically closed all the blinds. When he realized I was in the room with him, he barely had time to question me before I was on my knees in front of his chair, and unbuckling his belt. My surprise attack worked just as I expected - he didn’t even think to stop me and when I was done with him, he was biting down on his fist to stop himself from audibly expressing his release. Still in the afterglow of his surprise blowjob, I simply gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, “No more waiting. Tonight after work. I want you.”

 

I’m sure his head was spinning when I left him in that state but I’m hoping it has the desired effect, making him think about what else we would do tonight. Smiling to myself, I undo the pins holding my hair in place and it cascades down around my shoulders and back in big loose curls. Standing in front of the mirror, I run my fingers through my hair to brush out the curls a bit and examine how I look in my lingerie. Part of me was tempted to go with the classical virginal white but it felt too cliche. Another part of me was leaning towards something much more sexy - like red or black, yet that didn’t feel like it was truly me either. The woman at the boutique I went to told me to simply choose something that went with my complexion and not to worry so much, she assured me that men don’t really care, as long as they get to take the lingerie off by the end of the night. Ultimately, I chose a pale green lace set, offset with cherry blossom pink trim - complete with a demi bra, french lace briefs, and knee high sheer stockings in the same colour combination. To finish off my first attempt at looking like a true seductress, I took the black silk robe that I’ve claimed as mine from Hadrian’s closet and wrapped it around myself. 

 

Checking my phone for the time, I realize I only have about a half an hour left before he gets home - he promised me he’d be here no later than seven. That’s just enough time for me to arrange the all food I’ve prepared, so I make my way downstairs to the kitchen. Perhaps it’s a little cliched, but I went all out. I figured finger foods were best and the selection is vast - but the main attraction is the chocolate covered strawberries. As I take out all the food and begin lighting some candles, there’s suddenly an urgent knock at the door. Quickly, I run over the to security system and see someone standing at the front door - the gate at the end of the driveway stalled halfway, clearly somehow jammed and the person at the door is in a dark hoodie with their face obstructed.

 

My heart rate spikes and I find myself feeling panicked. Who the hell knew I was here and alone?! The knocking grows louder and my head starts to spin, until I focus on the knocking and realize it’s a specific pattern. Three fast knocks then two slow. Again and again. Without fear now, I whip open the front door. 

 

“Finally! I knew you’d never forget our secret knock, took you long enough though” Diana says, removing the hood from her head and walking into the house past me.

 

“Are you trying to scare the ever loving shit out of me?!” I yell at her as she strolls in

 

She doesn’t reply, instead silently taking in the scene in front of her - obviously a romantic night in progress. Turning back to me, she looks me over a few times and says, “Clearly, I’m interrupting something”

 

The tone of her voice isn’t accusatory or angry, but simply stating the fact. Regardless, I begin to feel self conscious, and wrap my arms around myself in an attempt to somehow cover up more. 

 

“What are you doing here?” I ask her softly

 

She looks at me and we stand silently for a long pause until she says, “I was just wondering if you were ever going to talk to me again”

 

Then, tears spring from her eyes and I run over to my best friend without hesitation, wrapping her up in a hug. Tears prick my own eyes and we hold onto each other, letting the built up tension wash away. Diana pulls back and wipes at her face with the sleeves of her hoodie and hiccups a couple of times before catching her breath and speaking again in between sniffles, “I know that I was _**such a bitch**_ ….last time I was here....but I just...I miss you so much...and I’m all alone in that house now….and you’re here...wearing  **_that_ ** and waiting for  **_him_ ** ….and I just want my best friend back….and I’m so, so sorry for everything....fuck, I was such an asshole”

 

I don’t say anything because there is nothing to say. At the end of the day, Diana will always be my best friend and the closest thing I’ve ever had to a sister. Leading her over to the nearest couch, I sit down next to her and tell her the truth. 

 

“I’m not mad you Dee Dee” I say, putting emphasis on the nickname only I’m allowed to use. She smiles a little and I continue, “All I wanted was for you to be happy for me but from the first moment you even saw Hadrian, you were so angry. I couldn’t understand it for the life of me. You hated him on sight. And then you drop that bombshell on me - cryptic as all hell - and I’m left here trying to figure it all out.”

 

She nods and wipes at her face again, “I know, I know - I’m an awful person. But you have to understand Cor, I  **_wanted_ ** to tell you everything but I couldn’t”

 

“Why?” 

 

She sighs deeply, “You know that our moms are friends. And when you first came up with the idea of moving out here I offered to be your roommate. My mom spoke to yours and they came up with a plan. They’d let you live here with me under the condition that I do everything they told me. In order to carry it out, they looped me in on the history between your two families. I was shocked to say the least, but when your mother told me that it was of the highest importance to keep you safe - I took it as my personal mission. I wasn’t thinking for myself and I had been sworn to secrecy - I let it all get away from me so quickly. When Hadrian came into the picture, I couldn’t believe it, I mean what were the odds, really? But there he was, threatening everything I worked so hard to protect you from and I saw the look in your eyes - you were already a goner”

 

I take in everything my dearest friend is telling me, but something still bothers me, “Are you ever going to tell me what this crazy history is between my family and his?”

 

Nodding slowly, Diana turns towards me a begins with a preface, “I want you to know that your mother has always had the best intentions but sometimes she lost her way on the path to keeping you naive”

 

“Ok, I can handle it, just tell me…”

 

“Ok, ok, I’m just going to say it and get it out of the way” She says shaking out her hands and hyping herself up, “Cori - your father and Hadrian’s mother had an affair”

 

All the air feels like it’s sucked out of the room and I’m glad I’m sitting because I’ve never been so shocked in my life, “What...how.... ** _when?!_** ”

 

“It was before you were born. Your dad was business partners with Macedoni Sr. They had been friends for decades. He was even the best man at your parents’ wedding. The Macedoni’s had kids of their own - three boys obviously. But your folks struggled for a long time. I’m not sure of all the details, but your mother believes that the affair started right after Nathaniel was born and it went on for a number of years. It stopped when your mother found out she was pregnant with you. Your father felt sick about the affair and promised that he’d break it off. When he did - Hadrian’s mother didn’t take it well. She went to her husband who was in the dark about the whole thing and told him everything. Then she went on a drinking binge and took her car out for a spin. She got into an accident and died. Macedoni was furious and overcome with grief and betrayal. He cut your father out of the business, leaving him broke with a baby on the way. Your father tried to build up capital to start his own company, but he’d been blacklisted - word had gotten out quickly and no one was willing to help him. That’s when he left…”

 

The information hits me like a cement truck. This can’t be possible, it can’t be the truth. Finding my voice, I ask, “So Mama wanted to keep me away from all men, because everything my father put her through, but especially the Macedoni brothers because…”

 

“She never trusted a man again, but those three, knowing who their parents were - it’s like the ultimate betrayal to her” Diana finishes for me

 

I feel sick to my stomach, but then I need to ask one final question, “Does Hadrian know? This whole story?”

 

Diana shrugs, “I’m not sure honey, that’s something you have to ask him”

 

Shocked doesn’t even begin to cover it. I find myself nodding but there are no more words I can say - he couldn’t possibly know - he would have told me if he did, right? Diana lets me absorb everything she has told me and waits a few moments before speaking again, “Cori - I’m on your team now. Whatever you need, I’m here for you. I can’t apologize enough for betraying your trust, I was so blinded by what both of mothers had told me that I truly thought I was right”

 

Shaking my head I tell her, “No, it’s ok. I know your heart was in the right place. I just...I need some time to think”

 

“Of course. I’m going to go home but you text me if you need anything at all, ok?”

 

“Ok” I tell her with a small smile and watch her walk out of the door while I slump down into the couch and cover my face with my hands, blocking out any light and curling up into a ball.

  
  


******************************************************************************

 

~~~Hadrian~~~

 

 

I’m late - again. But this time it’s only by about fifteen minutes. Hopefully Cori will forgive me. I decide I’m really going to make it up to her when I get home - especially after that stellar blowjob today that caught me completely off guard. Then she had whispered that she wanted more tonight - damning all my romantic plans to hell - but then, who am I to deny her? We’ve been building up to this for weeks. Getting to my front gate I see that it’s been jammed open and instantly I fear the worst. Gunning it up the driveway, I park quickly and run into the house. 

 

“Cori?” I call out, feeling an odd sense of deja vu from just the other day

 

“Over here” She says casually emerging from the backyard into the kitchen, looking comfy in her track pants and one of my t-shirts, but her hair is styled in luxurious curls and her makeup is done perfectly. Something isn’t adding up here. 

 

“The gate is broken” I state, not knowing what else to say

 

She nods, “Yeah I know - we’ll have to call someone out to fix it”

 

“Was it like that when you got home?” I inquire, noticing she hasn’t looked me in the eye yet

 

“No - pretty sure that was Diana’s handiwork. She came by and we talked for a bit”

 

Of course, that’s why Cori’s being standoffish, Diana must have upset her again, “How did that go?”

 

She shrugs, “I’m still digesting our conversation”

 

Walking up to her in the kitchen, I watch her work - she’s putting cling wrap on various plates and placing them in the fridge. One of them has chocolate covered strawberries on it - clearly this night isn't going to go how either of us thought. Still, she doesn’t even glance up to look at me. I can’t take this, I feel like she’s shutting me out. I reach out and wrap my hand around her wrist as she goes to reach for the cling wrap again.

 

“Sweetness...talk to me. What’s going on?”

 

Finally, her gaze meets mine, her brown eyes always filled with light are now rimmed with redness and have dimmed. She sighs softly as though she’s too exhausted to argue with me, “I know we had other plans, but I found out some pretty heavy stuff about my parents tonight, and I just don't know that I'm feeling up to it anymore”

 

I suck in a breath and ask, “So, she told you the whole story then?”

 

Her expression takes on a hardness I’ve never seen before and her tone is deadly, “You knew?”

 

_**Shit.** _

 

_**Shit. Shit. Shit.** _

 

This isn’t how this was supposed to go at all. 

 

There’s no backtracking now, so I take the route of complete transparency, “Zach told me”

 

“You’ve known this whole time and you kept it from me?!” She accuses, her voice raising an octave

 

“I wasn’t sure how honest he was being. Sweetness, you have to believe me”, My own voice reeks of desperation in my ears, but I don’t care, “I wanted to talk to my father first and make sure it was the truth before I told you - I swear I’ve never lied to you”

 

She shakes her head and take a few steps back from the kitchen island, pulling my hand away from hers, “You lied by omission.  **_I asked you._ ** I asked you if you had learned anything and you gave me the run around - why?!”

 

Walking around to her side of the island, I try to reach out for her, but she won’t let me, “I didn’t want to hurt you with the information until I knew it was true - _Cori, please_ \- I was just trying to protect you”

 

This turns out to be the worst possible thing I could say, “No! You don’t get to say that to me! That’s all I’ve ever heard - **my whole fucking life** \- no more! I’m not a child and I don’t need protecting from anyone. What else have you lied to me about? Have you known this whole time? Who I am? Who my father is? God I’m  **_so stupid_ ** for trusting you - I can’t believe I was going to sleep with you tonight!”

 

Taking long strides, she walks around the opposite end of the island and runs upstairs. Her words sting like a thousand cuts and everything around me feels like it's crumbling to pieces. Cori’s hurt face is complete agony to my heart and I start to scramble to fix things as I run after her, “Cori - wait!”

 

She’s in the bedroom - what I’ve come to consider _our bedroom_ \- and is stuffing a duffle bag with her clothes. I want to step closer to her, but I’m worried I’ll spook her even more. I’ve never seen her like this and I know one wrong move could make it all implode. The only thing I can think to do is to beg. 

 

“Please, please just talk to me sweetness”

 

“Don’t fucking call me that” She bites, refusing to turn around and continues angrily grabbing clothes from the closet, “I’m going back to Diana’s house. **Do. Not. Follow. Me.** ”

 

She turns slightly towards me as she gives me the final warning. Instantly, I drop to my knees at her feet and wrap my arms around her hips. The threatening burn of tears is in my eyes and I look up at her from my grovelling position, “No, please,  **_please don’t do this._ ** Cori - I swear on all that is holy that I’ve only known for a week and a half. I shouldn’t have kept this from you but I needed to hear it from my father. You know I don’t trust my brothers to be honest with me. Please, please just hear me out.”

 

Her body is stiff and she looks down at me, all the hurt still in her face, “You still should have told me”

 

“I know - I know, I’ll kick myself for the rest of my life for keeping this from you. I’m sorry, Cori, just let me fix it. Please.”

 

She sniffs and puts her hands on my shoulders, pushing me away, albeit gently, “I still think I should go to Diana’s - I need space to think about all this. I need to talk to my mother. I can’t be here right now”

 

“Will you come back?” I ask, feeling helpless

 

“I don’t know”

 

Getting back up to my feet, I drag my hands roughly over my face, “Take as much time as you need - I’m not going to try to force you stay, as much as it’ll hurt me to see you go…”

 

“Thank you for respecting my choice” She says monotonically and turns back to the closet to keep packing. 

 

Although my feet feel heavy, I force myself to hold onto what I’ve promised her - space - and I walk out, going into my office to give her room to do what she needs to. I’ve never felt so worthless in my life. 

 

**********************************************************************


	9. Another Day Gone

Ch. 9

 

Recommended Listening: Love Strong (by Elijah Woods x Jamie Fine) and Missing U (by Robyn)

 

 

~~~Corinna~~~

 

Coming back to the house I shared with Diana feels right. She welcomes me with open arms and a silent pity - at some point she’s going to want to say “I told you so” and I’ll let her, but right now, I just want to curl up in a ball and shut out the world. In the span of few short months, my life has been unravelling drastically, and while I’d like to think I’ve done a good job of staying on top of things - my stats are staggeringly bleak.

 

Friends: One, barely. Maybe two, if Paul decides to start acting like a decent person.

 

Family Secrets - more than I ever could have anticipated. 

 

Parents - two, apparently, although the limited information I have about my father doesn’t clear anything up - he could be dead for all I know. 

 

Boyfriend - Liar. Currently on hold. Relationship status TBD. 

 

The only thing that has stayed consistent is my work. Although now that I think about it more, that could very well be up in the air as well, I highly doubt Hadrian and I could work side by side amicably at this point. I don’t think I’ve ever been so miserable in my life. I can’t even cry anymore, my soul feels weary and I’m emotionally exhausted. The only thing to do is close my eyes and beg sleep to take over and give my body some rest. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blaring music makes me jolt out of sleep. I have no idea how long I’ve been out, but sleep didn’t help at all. I still feel like shit. All I want to do is talk to Hadrian but I simply won’t let myself. The music continues and I fumble to answer my phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Corinna? What’s wrong?” My mother’s voice asks me, immediately worried

“Nothing” I tell her out of habit, but quickly change my mind, “Actually, no. Everything. Everything is wrong Mama”

 

“What happened?”

 

I rake my hand through my hair and let out a deep sigh, my voice breaking when I finally speak “I’m not sure where to start, honestly”

 

“Oh mon ange”, Her voice softens as she uses her pet name for me. She hasn’t called me her angel since I was ten years old. It pulls at my heartstrings but I still need answers. 

 

“Mama...before I tell you anything or ask you anything, I need you to promise me that you’ll tell me the truth. I’m a big girl, I can handle it, ok? I just can’t live in a state of unknowing anymore.”

 

“Corinna, you’re starting to scare me…”

 

“Please, just promise me”

 

“Alright, I promise”

 

I take another deep breath before I finally say, “Tell me about him. About Enzo. I know he’s my father”

 

The other line goes silent for a beat. Another long moment passes and then my mother finally speaks, “He was the love of my life but he...made a lot of bad decisions. He was selfish.”

 

“What does that have to do with the Macedonis? Is it true - what happened with him and their mother?”

 

I can hear an audible gulp and a sniffle, “Yes. I assume Diana gave you all the details.”

 

“She didn’t want to, at first, but she thought it was best that I know”

 

“Yes, well...I suppose I shouldn’t have waited so long to tell you. Part of me hoped you would never know what we all went through. I knew you were working at that company, but never in my wildest dreams did I think you’d actually have a relationship with one of those boys”

 

“Had...past tense...I think” I tell her

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, mon ange. Truly. I never want you to be unhappy”

 

“That’s life I guess” I say lamely before getting back to the subject at hand, “Mama...where is Enzo now? Is he alive?”

 

She stays silent for a while again and finally replies in a small voice, “Yes. He’s alive.”

 

My heart jumps wildly in my chest. My father is alive - “Where is he?”

 

“I don’t think it’s wise for you to reach out to him, Corinna. You don’t know anything about the kind of person he is. He was gone your whole life. He made that choice. Why would you chase after him?” She pleads with me

 

“There’s some things only he can answer, Mama”

 

She sniffs again, “I’m sorry, mon ange. I really am, but I can’t tell you any more than I already have”

 

“You can’t be serious”

 

“I hope you’ll come home soon. I miss you” 

 

“Mama, please just tell -” I try to ask her again, but the line goes dead. Fine. If she won’t tell me, I’d figure it out myself. I reach for my bag and pull out my laptop and begin searching. 

 

I’m not sure how much time passes, at least a few hours into my fervent research and I haven’t found anything. Enzo Tuono is a ghost. It’s as if he’s staying hidden on purpose, a shadow of his former life, not wanting to be found. But I vow to find him and get my answers once and for all. 

 

**************************************

 

~~~Hadrian~~~

 

It’s in the most stress inducing times of my life that I turn to work for stability. For the past three days I’ve buried myself in files, projects, and meetings, not allowing for a single moment to let my mind drift to Cori. There’s a flaw in my plan, of course. It’s when most of the staff leave and I’m alone in my office, becoming weary, and my brain takes the momentary weakness to insert memories to the forefront of my mind. 

 

The look on Cori’s face while she sleeps, her long dark brown hair, streaked naturally with shades of caramel, honey, and chocolate spread out over the pillows like a blanket of softness. Her pouty lips slightly parted as small gentle breaths steadily rise and fall within her chest. Those thick lashes fluttering against her cheek while she dreams. I could watch her forever. 

 

These kinds of memories are enough to shake me to my core, a signal that it’s time to leave and go home. Driving back towards my house is silent torture, for fear that a song will come on the radio and I’ll have an image of my beautiful woman dancing around the kitchen, her feet bare, in nothing but one of my shirts that skims the tops of her thighs, singing at the top of her lungs, not caring if she carries the tune or not. 

 

But the worst of it all is being in the house itself. The bedroom still smells like her sweet rose water scent. In her rush to pack she’s left behind a few items, a couple of shirts, some hair bands and pins on the counter of the bathroom, her light blue sneakers tucked into a corner by the door. Sleep eludes me, I force myself not to give in to inhaling the remnants of her on the pillow case. If I manage to shut my eyes at all and fall into a slumber, she’s all I dream about. Her full melodic laugh, the feeling of her body pressed against mine, the way she say my name, her voice full of tenderness...it’s almost too much to bear. 

 

She wants space. And time to think. So I’d give it to her and try to go on as normally as possible. 

 

There’s a knock on my door and I shake my head, knowing I’ve let myself drift off and think of her again. 

 

“Come in” I say monotonically to the guest

 

Mindy walks in carefully and clears her throat, “I wanted to let you know your next meeting has been cancelled”

 

“Alright, find a time to reschedule”

 

She shifts uncomfortably in place, “Um, I don’t think that’s going to be possible”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I was told that this ongoing meeting would be cancelled until further notice”

 

Keeping my temper in check has never been my strong suit, especially when it comes to business, but someone wasting my time is an easy trigger, my reply comes out of my mouth sharply, “And who the fuck made that decision? I’d love to know”

 

Mindy mumbles her answer but it’s unclear. I stare at her, my anger continuing to bubble and she repeats herself louder this time, “Corinna Desjardins. This is the time you usually meet her to talk about the new game being developed - She called about five minutes ago to cancel. I tried to reschedule and she told me that she didn’t know when she would be free in the near future and to just go ahead and cancel all the weekly meetings booked for the foreseeable future.”

 

My jaw is tight as I grit my teeth together, “Right. Ok. Thank you, Mindy”

 

She nods and swiftly leaves my office. How much more am I expected to handle? She won’t talk to me or see me, and now she won’t even communicate or work with me on a professional level. That’s it. I’m not sitting here and wallowing anymore. I’m calling her.

 

Picking up my cell phone, I find Cori’s contact information and my knee jumps below my desk wildly, waiting for her to pick up. 

 

Four rings go by before she picks up, “Hello?”

 

My rage subsides instantly when I hear her voice. She sounds tired and it occurs to me that she probably picked up the phone without even looking at who was calling her. 

 

“Hello?” She asks again

 

I clear my throat, “Hi. It’s me”

 

“Oh.” She says, suddenly sounding more alert. “Had- I mean, Hyde. How are you?”

 

Usually a simply question, it now feels loaded, but I decide to answer honestly, “I’ve been better”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that” Her tone is genuine as far as I can tell, laced with some worry. I hope that means she still cares about me.

 

“And you? Are you well?”

 

“I’m...I don’t know. I’m fine, I guess. What can I do for you?”

 

There were a million ways I could answer that, but again I opt for the truth, “Well I was just informed that you cancelled our weekly meeting. Is there a reason for that? Are you not in the office today?”

 

“No, that’s part of the reason why I cancelled. I’ve been working from home the past few days…”

 

She was avoiding me, it was suddenly so clear, “How long do you plan on doing that?”

 

“Are you asking me as a friend or as my boss?” She retorts boldly. 

  
I can’t help smiling. My little firecracker. I loved her unwillingness to back down from a challenge. I loved her sassy tone and I loved her face when she decides she’s going to take down someone that’s pushing back against what she wants to do. I imagine it now in my mind and I reply, “I’m asking as your boyfriend”

 

“Oh…” She says again and takes a moment to gather herself, “I...well, I don’t know”

 

I sigh deeply, my affection for her slipping out of my mouth before I can stop it, “Sweetness...I miss you”

 

“I miss you too” She tells me softly and my heart leaps from joy for a brief shining moment, but I hear her sniff and it breaks into a million pieces again.

 

“Please...tell me how to fix this. I want to make things right between us.” I would lay the world at her feet. I’d find a way to lasso the moon and the stars for her if she asked. Anything to have her back in my arms.

 

“I’m not sure...I just need a little more time. I know that’s not fair of me, but I just need to be able to think about all this and...I’m looking for my father. He’s alive. I know he’s out there somewhere but he’s impossible to find.”

 

“Let me help” I plead with her, “I want to help, I have unlimited funds, I can hire the best private investigators out there”

 

“I can’t ask you to do that”

 

“You’re not asking. I’m offering”

 

“You really don’t have to - “

 

“I want to. Let me do this for you. It’s the least I can do”

 

She’s quiet for a long moment but ultimately says, “Ok. Thank you. I’ll send you what I’ve found so far…”

 

“Perfect. And...don’t feel awkward about coming into work. I stay locked up in my office most of the day...I won’t bother you, I swear”

 

“That’s sweet of you...I’ll think about it, ok?”

 

“Ok” I agree, realizing our conversation has come to a natural end, “Don’t be a stranger, sweetness”

 

“Bye Hadrian” She says before hanging up, my name coming out of her mouth and I lap it up like the sweetest sound. 

 

There’s still hope for us yet. I’m not giving up on her, on us. Not now, not ever. 


End file.
